


sunday kind of love

by peroxideprncss



Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxideprncss/pseuds/peroxideprncss
Summary: in which the Gaang attends a royal wedding
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: beyond your darkness, i'm your light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765171
Comments: 70
Kudos: 297
Collections: AtLA <50k fics to read





	1. the saturday before

**Author's Note:**

> here it is: the Maiko wedding fic. I've officially decided to say "f*ck canon" (post-Smoke and Shadow) for this one, because I had a really devilish idea that I wanted to flesh out. (tbh, I never watched LOK anyway, so...) I'm also exploring some of the other relationships in the Gaang here.  
> this is going to be a multi-chapter experience, so buckle up! tags may be added/edited as the story progresses. please enjoy!

“Do we _have_ to go for the whole _eight days_?” Sokka groaned, hoisting his bag onto Appa’s saddle.

“For the thousandth time, _yes_ , Sokka, we have to go for the _whole_ eight days,” Katara responded, no longer trying to hide her annoyance. “Zuko is our _friend_ , and he’s getting _married_.”

“Yeah!” Aang agreed cheerfully, “Besides, it’s not _our_ fault that Fire Nation royal weddings are such a big production. Wait until we get there and then complain to _him_ about it.” His smile faded a bit when Katara shot him a disapproving look.

“What?” he asked, to which she just shook her head as she organized their bags on the saddle. Aang gracefully jumped into the air with the help of his bending, landing softly just beside Katara. He planted a kiss on her cheek before settling in to take the reins. She was still annoyed, but was now smiling and blushing lightly.

“Gross,” Sokka commented as he clambered onto the bison’s back to join them.

“Please,” Katara teased, “Like you’re not any worse with Suki.” Sokka simply scoffed at his sister before leaning back onto the pile of bags she’d just organized, toppling some of them over. Katara rolled her eyes and decided to give up on them for now.

“Safe travels, kids,” Chief Hakoda called from below, “Enjoy the party!”

“Will do, sir!” Aang called back happily.

“Just not too much,” Hakoda added, raising his eyebrows at the young Avatar. Aang chuckled nervously.

“Don’t worry Dad, I’ll make sure they leave room for the Spirits,” Sokka replied confidently as he waved.

“Bye, Dad!” Katara called, wanting to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Hakoda waved to them once more, before a “yip yip” from Aang sent Appa soaring into the clouds above them.

* * *

They had left when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon, and now it was shining high and bright in the sky.

“We’re making good time,” Aang commented as he joined his friends in the saddle, “We should make it to pick up Toph by tomorrow!”

“That’s great, sweetie,” Katara replied, in a better mood since her brother had fallen asleep, and therefore, stopped complaining. Aang sat next to her, winding an arm casually around her shoulders before kissing her cheek once more. She turned her face to his so their lips could meet, kissing him softly and slowly, savoring the moment. Even though they were usually together when it came to traveling and helping to rebuild the world, they rarely had a quiet moment to just sit and be with each other as a couple. Of course, this wasn’t going to be one of those moments either.

“ _Ahem_ ,” Sokka cleared his throat obnoxiously behind them, causing Katara to sigh in frustration as Aang quickly pulled away from her.

“You won’t even let us have _five minutes_?” Katara asked, her irritated tone returning for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

“Listen, once we get to the Fire Nation and I find Suki, you guys can do whatever you want –” Sokka’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said, and he became flustered as he tried to correct it. “Not _whatever_ you want, but I’ll be – I mean – ugh! Just don’t get all lovey-dovey when I’m the only one here who has to suffer through it, okay?”

“It’s okay, Sokka,” Aang answered, patting his friend on the back, “I know you miss Suki. I’m sure I’d be just as grumpy if I had to be away from Katara for so long.”

“I’m not grumpy!” Sokka defended himself, but his body language betrayed him: he folded his arms tight across his chest and was pouting, almost like a toddler. Katara stifled a chuckle, sharing a look of amusement with Aang. They both knew Sokka would want the last word, so they decided to leave it there.

* * *

The next afternoon, Appa lowed as his feet touched the ground outside of Toph Beifong’s Metalbending Academy. The friends were about to disembark for a quick stretch when a stone staircase appeared on the bison’s side, and their earthbending friend stomped her way up to the saddle.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Toph grumbled, tossing her bag carelessly onto the now shapeless pile of luggage. “The sooner we get there, the sooner it’ll be over.”

“I’m sure Zuko and Mai will be _so_ flattered by your enthusiasm for their union,” Katara replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sokka, however, was elated.

“Finally, someone who gets it!” he exclaimed.

“Great,” his sister replied, “You two can complain about it with each other and leave the rest of us alone.”

“By the ‘rest of us’, you mean you and Twinkle-toes?” Toph retorted, “Oh yeah, I’m sure Sokka would _love_ to leave you two alone.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, Toph!” Sokka exclaimed, squeezing her shoulders in a tight hug. Katara let out an exasperated sigh, and moved to sit at the front of the saddle. She heard Aang laughing quietly to himself.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, trying to keep up her annoyed façade, but failing when a smile broke through at the sound of his giggles.

“Nothing,” Aang replied, “I’ve just missed this. It’s like old times all over again.”

“Except no one’s trying to kill us,” Katara added, smiling wider now.

“Right!” he enthused, laughing once more before addressing their friends behind him, “I’m guessing we’re all ready to go?”

They all replied with sounds of agreement, and the bison took off once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fire Nation, Mai and Zuko were abruptly woken by rapid knocks on the door of their bedchamber.

“Ugh, what _time_ is it?” Mai grumbled, pulling the pillow from under her head to cover her face with it.

“Early,” Zuko replied, squinting his eyes open as he turned to look out the window. “Barely past sunrise.”

“Ugh,” Mai complained again, pushing the pillow further onto her face.

“My Lord! My Lady!” a chipper voice echoed from beyond the door, “There’s much to do! Guests are going to start arriving tomorrow morning!”

“Do you think I can suffocate myself like this?” Mai deadpanned through the pillow. Zuko chuckled, lifting the side of it to kiss her cheek.

“Come on,” he said, sitting up to stretch, “A little more than a week left, and it’ll be all done. We’ll be happily married and honeymooning far away from everyone and everything.”

“Wake me up when it’s time for that?” Mai asked, whining as Zuko lifted the pillow off her face. He quickly kissed her lips before swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Zuko called back, walking over to the wardrobe in order to retrieve some clothes for the day. He dressed, and fixed his hair, and once he was ready, he turned back around to see his betrothed, still laying in bed.

“Mai,” he called sweetly, “Time to get up.”

“Make me,” she grumbled back, pulling the covers up over her head. Zuko smirked, and strolled over to her side of the bed.

“Are you sure you want me to do that?” he said in a low voice, crouching down next to her as he pulled the covers away. Mai opened one eye to shoot a glare in his direction. He took that as a ‘yes’. Zuko leaned down slowly, his lips finding the curve of Mai’s neck just under her jaw, and kissed it. At first gently, but when he ever-so-lightly nibbled the flesh, Mai’s arms reached up to snake around his neck. Zuko took this opportunity to lift her out of the bed and onto her feet, pulling away with a triumphant smile.

“Ugh!” Mai grunted again, cheeks flushed red. “I hate you.”

“I love you,” Zuko responded, kissing her nose. “Come on, get dressed. I’ll see if the _Designer_ at least brought us something to eat this morning.”

The ‘Designer’ Zuko referred to was the source of their crack-of-dawn wake-up call, Designer Zhion Li, an eccentric, ostentatious event planner who gave himself the ‘designer’ title after being hired to plan the royal wedding. For weeks now, he had been working the Fire Lord and his betrothed from dawn until well-past dusk, pouring over every one of the most minute details of the eight-day long extravaganza. Zuko had started to fear falling asleep at the altar from how tired he was. He never knew planning a wedding could be so…intense.

“Good morning, my Lord,” Zhion Li bowed deeply, sounding far too awake for the current hour. Zuko politely bowed in return.

“Lady Mai will be out in a few moments,” he said, stifling a yawn. “Do we have time for breakfast before we begin the day’s activities?”

“I’m afraid not, my Lord, at least not right now,” Zhion Li responded, “There’s no time to waste! We must choose the linens for the dinner on day four, and the florals for day seven!”

“Didn’t we do this yesterday?” Zuko asked, confused. Mai lazily approached, leaning her head on his shoulder as she joined him at the door.

“Oh, no, sire,” Zhion Li clarified, “Yesterday we chose the florals for day three and the linens for day six.”

“Of course, how could I confuse the two?” Zuko asked, his sarcasm flying under the Designer’s radar. He took Mai’s hand as they began to saunter behind Zhion Li.

* * *

Weddings in the Fire Nation had always been a multi-day spectacle, but one among the royal family, _especially_ the Fire Lord himself? The celebration would last eight days, Sunday to Sunday, and consist of different traditions and parties every day. On the first Sunday, Zuko and Mai would partake in a betrothal ceremony – essentially a public engagement announcement. While their engagement was no secret, this was a tradition remaining from the days of arranged marriages, when this would be the first time the couple met each other. Having already had a rocky start to his reign, Zuko didn’t want to usurp _any_ Fire Nation tradition for this wedding, so even though it was redundant, they were going to do it.

The next day, Monday, would be a celebration hosted by the groom’s family, a day-long feast to flaunt their wealth and social standing. Again, since Zuko was Fire Lord, this was basically just another fancily decorated diplomats’ dinner, except there would be no talk of politics (he hoped). Tuesday was much of the same, but hosted by the bride’s family instead. Wednesday was the day the groom’s family presented the dowry to the bride’s family; something that neither Zuko nor Mai were thrilled about, but again, it was tradition. Thursday, the bride would present a gift to the groom, which was typically another grand celebration in his honor coupled with some large, expensive thing. Friday, the couple would pay their respects to Agni in the presence of the Fire Sages, and a ritual would be performed to see if the spirit would bless their union. Saturday is to be a day of pampering for the bride and groom, full of various bathing and beauty rituals. All this leading up to the next Sunday, which is finally the actual marriage ceremony. Just thinking about doing all of these things made Zuko’s head spin, but he tried to remember that it would all be worth it in the end, because he’d finally be able to call Mai his wife.

On top of everything else, which was stressing Zhion Li out plenty already, the _Avatar_ was to be in attendance. This sent him into overdrive, which led to his constant badgering of the Fire Lord and future Fire Lady. Zuko tried to tell him many times that Aang was a humble monk at heart, and not one to be impressed by lavish displays of wealth, but the Designer simply would not hear of it. Everything had to be absolutely, precisely perfect, even if that meant running the bride and groom ragged.

Hours had passed, Zhion Li laying out countless fabric swatches that were so close in color they all seemed to blend together, when Zuko was removed from his stupor by the sound of a familiar bison lowing in the distance.

“They’re early,” he remarked with a smile. Zhion Li was not as enthused, the word ‘early’ sending him into a tailspin.

“Early? Who’s early? Why on _earth_ has someone arrived _early_?!”

Zuko ignored the Designer’s laments to look out into the courtyard, just in time to see Appa’s feet land softly onto the grass.

“Aang!” he called out the open window, waving to his friend. The airbender below responded with gusto, waving exaggeratedly.

“The _Avatar_ is here?! EARLY?!”

“Calm _down_ ,” Mai said blankly, “It’s not like the world is going to implode.”

“Mai, let’s go say hi!” Zuko grabbed her hand excitedly as he swept out the door, leaving Zhion Li blubbering in exasperation behind them.

* * *

Aang was just landing on his feet, Katara in his arms, when he saw Zuko and Mai approach from across the courtyard. He gently placed Katara on her own feet before rushing over to hug his friend.

“Congratulations!” Aang exclaimed, squeezing Zuko tight. The young Fire Lord chuckled, a slight flush rising in his cheeks.

“Thanks, Aang,” he responded, patting him on the shoulders when he loosen his grip, “I’m so glad you guys are here.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Zuko,” Katara said, giving him a quick squeeze of her own.

“How was the trip?” he asked, and Katara opened her mouth to answer when suddenly –

“Sokka!”

“SUKI!”

The warriors rushed to each other from opposite ends of the courtyard, Suki’s skirt fluttering in the wind behind her. She flung her arms around Sokka’s neck, kissing him deeply. He responded in earnest, lifting her off the ground.

“Ugh,” Toph mimed a gag, “First I have to deal with _those_ two,” she gestured toward Aang and Katara, “and now I have to suffer through _them_ , too?!”

“Toph, we’re here for a wedding,” Katara said with a smile, “Love is in the air!” Aang took her hand and squeezed it, smiling brightly at her.

“It’s gonna be a long week,” Toph grumbled. The friends turned their attention back to the Fire Lord to continue their conversation, when a man in strangely colored robes and a really tall hat came rushing towards them.

“My Lord,” he bowed, out of breath as he addressed Zuko, “I understand your excitement to greet your guests, however there is still _much_ to be decided–”

“Oh, we didn’t mean to interrupt anything important,” Aang said apologetically.

“It wasn’t that important,” Mai muttered under her breath.

“ _Avatar Aang_ ,” Zhion Li bowed even lower than he had for Zuko, planting his face practically into the ground below him, “What an _esteemed_ honor it is to be in your presence.”

Aang quickly cleared his throat, putting on his ‘Avatar’ voice to thank the man for his greeting. Even though his voice had deepened over the years, Katara couldn’t help but giggle about the fact that Aang still tried to push his voice into a booming bass.

“Now, I must _profusely apologize_ ,” Zhion Li continued, “But your quarters are not quite yet prepared, as we had not planned for your arrival before tomorrow morning.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Aang replied, his voice regressing back to normal, “We don’t need anything fancy.”

“Speak for yourself,” Toph piped up, “I, for one, prefer a bit of luxurious living every now and then.”

“Well, Katara and I will be fine with whatever’s ready,” Aang added, noticing the frantic stress in the man’s eyes.

“Whoa whoa whoa, ‘Katara and I’?” Sokka repeated, stepping into the conversation, “Who said you two can share a room?”

“Well, aren’t you and Suki going to share a room?” Aang asked innocently.

“I – that’s not the point!” Sokka retorted, cheeks flushing from either embarrassment, or anger, or both.

“Sokka, seriously,” Katara interjected, “I’m not a kid anymore. We’re all adults here. Besides, Aang has a point…if he and I can’t share a room, then why should you and Suki be able to?”

“Well, then…we won’t!” Sokka argued back, causing Suki to step away from him and raise her eyebrows.

“We won’t?” she clarified, staring him down as he stumbled for an answer. He stuttered a bit before finally sighing in defeat.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grumbled, “But I’m not ready to be an uncle yet!”

Aang flushed bright red as Katara smacked her palm to her forehead. Toph just laughed. Zhion Li snapped his fingers to call over a few servants, and ordered them to gather the luggage and show everyone to their rooms.

“Zuko, isn’t that supposed to be your job?” Aang asked as they walked into the palace together.

“He’s in charge of everything to do with the wedding, including the guests,” Zuko said with an undertone of defeat, “As soon as he found out you were coming, he _insisted_.”

“Well,” Zhion Li started, “While your guests get settled, my Lord, why don’t we continue with our discussion of the linens?”

“I suppose –” Zuko began to respond, but Mai cut in.

“We’ll pay you double to make all the decisions for us and give us the rest of the day off.”

“B-but, my Lady –” Zhion Li stuttered, but Mai just stared at him, waiting for his answer.

“Very well,” he responded, “But don’t think this gets you out of another early morning tomorrow!” As he strode away, Mai smirked to herself, satisfied. She met Zuko’s eyes, which were widened with surprise.

“Oh come on, Zuko,” she said, “You don’t _really_ care what color the napkins are on day four or whatever, do you?”

“No, I really don’t,” he laughed, letting out a breath of relief. Mai wove her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

“How could you get anything done without me?” she asked teasingly.

“I couldn’t,” Zuko answered sincerely, planting a kiss on her cheek.

“We’ll let you all get settled in,” Zuko spoke to his friends, “And we’re apparently free for the rest of the day now, so come join us for tea in an hour. Uncle’s been bragging about a special blend he made just for the occasion.”

* * *

A little while later, the friends had all convened in a beautiful lounge room on the second floor of the palace. There was a door that stretched across the entire wall leading to the balcony, and it was fully open to let in the sunlight and fresh air. The marriage ceremony was to take place on the Summer Solstice, so it was seasonably hot outside. Donning thinner, lighter clothes than they had traveled in, the group lounged on soft cushions in the shade of the room while enjoying the heat from the sun on their faces. They sipped pleasantly on Iroh’s tea, savoring the floral yet spicy taste.

“This is delicious, General,” Aang complimented, taking a deep breath of the aroma as he drank.

“Please, call me Iroh,” the older man insisted once again. Nevertheless, he thanked the young man for his compliment.

“It really is,” Katara agreed, “What _is_ this blend?”

“I made it especially for my nephew, and future niece,” he smiled fondly at the betrothed couple beside him, “It’s a mixture of plum blossom and fire lily, with a hint of chile pepper. A perfectly balanced floral tea, with an unexpected heat.”

“It’s wonderful, Uncle,” Zuko said, giving the older man a meaningful glance, “Thank you.” The group relaxed in silence for a little while, before rapid, clumsy footsteps began to approach.

“Zuzu!” Kiyi called out to her older brother, who faintly heard their mother call after her. The little girl burst excitedly into the room and landed herself in Zuko’s lap.

“Hey, squirt,” he greeted as she closed her little arms around his neck for a hug.

“Kiyi,” Ursa chided gently as she entered the room, “I told you not to interrupt your brother. He hasn’t seen his friends in a long time.”

“I haven’t seen them in a long time either, though!” the little girl protested, sticking her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout.

“It’s okay, Mom,” Zuko said, chuckling lightly, “Why don’t you join us?”

“I suppose it might be nice to sit down with you for a little while before all the madness starts tomorrow,” Ursa smiled, accepting a cup of tea from Iroh before settling down next to her children. “Speaking of madness, where’s the _Designer_?”

“Mai offered him double pay to leave us alone for the rest of the day,” Zuko chuckled affectionately. Ursa smirked as she nodded approvingly.

“Good,” she said as she sipped her tea, “He’s been running you two into the ground – I’d hate for you to look like zombies in your wedding portraits.”

“I like the sound of that, actually,” Mai said with a smirk.

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Zuko joked back, giving her a loving look. Tears shone in Ursa’s eyes as she looked on her son, immensely grateful that he finally had the happiness she had always hoped for him.

The group continued their casual chatter, recounting memories and catching up on more recent adventures, until the sun had started to dip lower into the sky. They made their way into one of the palace’s dining halls for dinner.

“Wow, this place definitely looks ready for a wedding,” Aang commented as they entered the grand room. Ornate silk bunting and elegant floral swags lined the walls, while the table was set in matching linens and golden tableware.

“It’s not,” Zuko answered with a nervous laugh, “We’re not using this dining hall for any of the festivities. Zhion Li must’ve done it up in your honor.”

“Right you are, my Lord,” the Designer himself announced, bowing reverently before the two men, “Only the finest for the Avatar himself!”

“Uh, thanks,” Aang responded bashfully. Despite the years of being greeted and indulged with luxury anywhere he went, Aang still wasn’t used to it, and certainly never knew how he should respond to it. He was humble by nature, and such opulence would probably always make him at least a little uncomfortable.

Mai’s mother and aunt joined them for the meal with Tom-Tom in tow. He and Kiyi chased each other around and under the table between courses, weaving in and out of everyone’s legs.

“Slow down, you two!” Ursa scolded lightly when the children nearly knocked over a pedestal that held a large bouquet. She could swear that she had seen Zhion Li’s life flash before his eyes as he watched the vase wobble.

“Sorry, Mom!” Kiyi called back, slowing her pace ever so slightly. Ursa smiled fondly on her daughter as she passed.

“It is nice to have little ones running about the palace,” she commented, shifting her gaze over to Zuko and Mai, “Don’t you think?”

“Mom…” Zuko muttered under his breath, cheeks flushing pink.

“I’m just making an observation,” she said teasingly, holding up her hands in defense. Mai chuckled quietly as she noticed the rising blush in her betrothed’s face.

“Mai has always been so wonderful with Tom-Tom,” Mura mused, “I know that she’ll make an excellent mother.”

“Aunt Mura!” Mai grumbled, now blushing herself.

“Why don’t we let them get married before we start pestering them about children?” Iroh stated calmly, trying to keep the peace.

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko responded.

“But just remember that I’m already an old man, nephew, and I’d like to meet my grand-nieces and nephews before I join the Spirits.”

Zuko let out an embarrassed groan, while his friends began to laugh.

“We’re just teasing,” Ursa said, placing a comforting hand on her son’s arm, “Because we love you, and we’re so happy for you.”

“I know,” the young Fire Lord responded, his blush receding faintly, “It’s just that…I can hear the advisors now. The second the ceremony is over –”

“They won’t wait that long; they’ve already started to lecture me about ‘producing a strong heir’,” Mai said casually, lifting her goblet to her lips to take a mouthful of wine.

“What?” Zuko responded sharply, his tone quickly turning to one of anger. Mai locked her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“ _Relax_ ,” she sighed, “If that’s the worst I’ll have to deal with as Fire Lady, then it’s a walk in the park. You know I’m more than capable ending any conversation I don’t want to be a part of.” Zuko took a deep breath before nodding in agreement. Mai lifted their joined hands to her lips to lightly kiss his knuckles. Their friends smiled fondly on the affectionate moment before turning the conversation back to more light-hearted topics, enjoying the remainder of the meal over laughter and nostalgia.

* * *

As the group dispersed to their chambers for the night, Suki and Sokka strolled leisurely toward their room, intertwined hangs swinging lazily between them.

“Sokka,” Suki started, keeping her eyes on the hall in front of her.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Sokka responded dreamily, turning to look at her. He grew a little concerned when he noticed she wasn’t looking back.

“I was wondering…” she continued hesitantly, “Have you thought about having kids?”

“I – uh, well – do you mean with yo – I mean, what do you mean?” Sokka stuttered in response, flustered by the question.

“I mean, in general, I guess…” Suki tried to keep her tone light, pretending to miss that he had almost said ‘with you’.

“I, uh…hm,” Sokka answered thoughtfully, “I guess I haven’t really thought about it much.”

“Oh,” Suki said, kicking herself when she realized how disappointed she sounded.

“Why do you ask?” Sokka prodded gently, noticing the change in her tone.

“Um, no reason!” she lied, forcing a smile, “Just…the conversation over dinner got me thinking, is all.” They walked for a bit in silence before entering their bedroom. Suki removed her outer armor before making her way into the washroom to remove her warrior’s makeup. Sokka undressed, changing into more comfortable sleeping clothes.

“Suki,” he started, still unsure of whether he should say what he was thinking, “I lied earlier.”

“About what?” she asked between the splashes of water in the basin.

“I have thought about having kids,” he said, wringing his hands nervously, “With you.”

“Really?” Suki shot straight up, water soaking the front of her tunic.

“Yeah,” Sokka spoke softer now, poking his head around the doorframe. She noticed a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“I think a lot about…us. Our future,” he continued. Suki simply nodded her head in response.

“Do you?” he asked after a beat.

“Yeah,” Suki said breathlessly, before adding under her breath, “A lot more recently than usual.” She realized he’d heard that when he raised his eyebrows at her.

“Is something wrong?” he asked tentatively.

“Um, no…well, I don’t know…” Suki said, starting to panic a little. She dried her face and quickly rushed out of the washroom past Sokka.

“Suki, you can talk to me,” he said, catching her hand as she passed, “Whatever’s happening, we’ll get through it together.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” she said, heart racing. She slipped her hand out of his, moving toward the wardrobe to gather her sleeping clothes. She felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

“Then tell me,” Sokka whispered, kissing her cheek softly. She sighed nervously, then turned around to face him.

“Okay,” she agreed, and then began to remove the rest of her warrior’s garb.

“I’m liking this so far,” Sokka said with a smirk. Suki tried to force a laugh, but it caught in her throat. As she removed the final layer, her heart felt as though it would beat out of her chest. The green fabric slipped off her shoulders and she pushed it down her torso, first revealing the wraps across her bust, then her bare stomach. When the fabric fell off her hips, she gulped. Her stomach was slightly swollen, enough that it was noticeable without the layers of armor to hide it. She watched nervously as the wheels began to turn in Sokka’s head.

“Wait,” he breathed, “Wait, wait, wait. Is this – are you? – wait.” He shook his head, blinking rapidly to confirm that it wasn’t a trick of the light. He tentatively reached a hand forward, fingers gently grazing the skin before his palm finally rested on the raised pouch below her belly button. Suki nodded rapidly, unable to speak. Tears threatened to fall as she feared the worst. The moment felt as though it would stretch on for hours. The tense silence was broken when Sokka spoke again.

“Is this real?” he asked, his voice still breathless. Suki nodded again, the tears finally spilling over onto her cheeks. However, she was shocked when her eyes met his, and she saw pure joy within them.

“Suki!” he exclaimed, a beaming smile spreading across his face. He lifted her feet off the ground, spinning her around before putting her back down to kiss her intensely.

“You’re…you’re not mad?” she asked in disbelief.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” he laughed, “This is _amazing_!”

“But, Sokka,” she started, “What are we going to _do_?” She was shocked by the sudden loss of his heat when he let go of her, and ran over to rummage through his bag. A million thoughts were running through her head, and she was so distracted that she didn’t see he was standing in front of her again.

“For once, I actually have pretty good timing,” Sokka joked, and Suki looked down to see that he was holding a necklace in his hands – it reminded her of the one his sister wore.

“Uh, this is a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace,” he explained bashfully, “And, I was planning on doing this in a more romantic way, but…no time like the present, right?”

“Betrothal?” Suki breathed nervously, but he didn’t seem to hear her.

“Suki, I love you. And I want to marry you,” Sokka said, his smile nearly blinding her. When she didn’t answer, or even react, right away, it started to fade.

“Suki?” he asked, his voice faltering slightly, “Did you hear me?”

“I heard you,” she answered, voice barely above a whisper.

“So?” he asked expectantly, smiling again. She just stared back at him.

“Sokka…” Suki breathed, “I love you, but –”

“But?” his face fell fully this time.

“But…I don’t know!” Suki said, frustrated, “This is so much, all at once, and –”

“And, what?” he asked, growing impatient, “You love me. I love you.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“Because?”

“Because I don’t know if this is what I want!” Suki blurted, fresh tears falling. “I don’t know if I’m ready to leave my sisters, to settle down and just be a housewife somewhere. For my only job to be having kids.”

“You think that’s what I’m asking you to do?” Sokka responded, disheartened.

“Well, considering the fact that you responded to finding out I’m pregnant with proposing to me,” Suki retorted.

“But, Suki, I –”

“I’m sorry, Sokka,” Suki cried, “I just…I need time to think. You should think about this, too.”

“I _have_ thought about this,” he argued, taking her face in his hands, “I want to be with you. Forever.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again, turning away from him. Sokka stood in a stunned silence as she dressed in her nightclothes, and moved towards the door.

“I think it’s better if I sleep somewhere else tonight,” she said just before closing the door behind her. Sokka’s eyes lingered on the door for a moment after she left, then moved to the necklace he held in his hands. A tear fell, running down his nose and falling onto the pendant. He grew frustrated and threw the necklace at the door, before retreating to the bed.

“This week is going to be a lot longer than I thought,” he said to himself before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. the first sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the betrothal ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **contains non-graphic description of sexual situations**  
>  for the record, this is taking place roughly 3ish years after Smoke and Shadow, so Mai, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki are all about 21/22, Aang and Toph would be ~18, and Katara would be ~19/20.  
> also, as far as time of year this is taking place: the summer solstice typically falls in mid-June, so that's where we're at here - the week leading up to it.

Katara sighed contentedly as she woke up, feeling relaxed and well-rested. She blinked her eyes open, letting them adjust slowly to the sunlight that was streaming gently through the window. She took a deep breath in, savoring the scent of her lover beside her.

_It’s going to be a good day_ , she thought to herself, nuzzling her face deeper into the crook of Aang’s neck.

“Good morning,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head, “Sleep well?”

“Amazingly,” Katara replied, “Always better with you by my side.” She smiled into his skin as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. They lay like this for a few more moments, taking in the morning at a leisurely pace, when a knock on the door brought them out of their bubble.

“Probably Sokka, making sure we’re ‘decent’,” Katara giggled before swinging her legs over the bed. She pulled on a light robe as she ambled over to the door. When she opened it, however, it wasn’t her brother on the other side like she’d thought.

“Suki,” Katara said, her tone pleasantly surprised, “Good morning!” The longer Katara looked at her, though, the more she saw the warrior’s reddened, puffy eyes accented by a heavy darkness below them.

“Can I talk to you privately?” Suki asked, her voice slightly hoarse. Katara simply nodded, opening the door further to let her in.

“Sweetie,” Katara turned to Aang, who had sat up in bed to see what was going on, “Would you mind finding us some breakfast?”

“Sure,” he replied, confused, but wanting to respect their space. He kissed Katara quickly on the cheek as he passed, and then closed the door softly behind him.

“Is everything okay?” Katara asked gently. Suki simply shook her head as new tears began to fall. Katara quickly enveloped the girl in a tight hug, confused, but wanting to comfort her all the same. She led her to sit on the edge of the bed, and Suki began to explain everything.

“…Anyway,” Suki finished, sniffling lightly and wiping the tears from her eyes, “I was wondering, with your healing, if you’d be able to tell how much time I have left before the baby comes.” Katara, whose jaw had been practically on the floor, finally closed her mouth and nodded slowly.

“I can try,” she said, at a loss for words otherwise. “Lay back.” Suki complied, lifting her nightshirt to expose her small bump. Katara retrieved her pouch from the bedside table and opened it to direct the water to cover her hands. She placed them gently on Suki’s abdomen, and the water began to softly glow.

“Who else knows?” Katara asked as she worked.

“Just me, you, and Sokka,” Suki said, “I haven’t told anyone else anything.”

“Okay,” Katara replied, concentrating on her hands. A few more silent moments passed before she spoke again.

“From what I can tell,” Katara said, bending the water back into its container, “You still have a little while. The baby won’t come until the middle of autumn, at least.”

“Doesn’t seem like a whole lot of time, does it?” Suki forced a chuckle as she sat up again. She shook her head.

“What do _you_ think we should do?”

“Honestly, Suki,” Katara answered, “I’m not sure. I think once you both have a chance to take a deep breath about it, you should talk to Sokka again.”

“Yeah,” Suki nodded sadly, “Okay. Thanks, Katara.” Katara nodded in response, hugging the warrior once more.

“Sokka’s my brother, and I know him better than anyone – for better or worse,” Katara said, “So I know that he loves you too much to ask you to just give up everything that’s important to you.”

“Thank you,” Suki said sincerely, before exiting the room. Katara sighed heavily into the empty room.

“It’s gonna be a long week,” she said to herself.

* * *

As the day wore on and guests began to arrive at the palace, Zhion Li flitted rapidly between Zuko and Mai as they were being dressed in separate chambers. He would comment on the fit of their robes and the style of their hair, all the while drilling them on the order of the ceremony to take place that evening.

“Now, when Lady Mai is presented to you, you say?” Zhion Li prompted Zuko, who sighed audibly before reciting in a monotone:

“Fair lady, it is my honor to be betrothed to you on this night.”

“Try to sound a _little_ more enthusiastic, my Lord,” the Designer responded, annoyed at the young leader.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko said, “It’s just that we’ve been over this a million times; I know what to do, what to say, everything.”

“Just doing my duty, sire,” the Designer responded in a self-important tone, “After all, the evening must be –”

“Absolutely, precisely perfect,” Zuko finished his sentence for him, grateful that his back was to the man so he could roll his eyes.

“Well, since you know _everything_ ,” Zhion Li stated, trying to keep his tone as respectful as possible, “I’ll leave you be.”

“Thank you,” Zuko answered, and let out a heavy sigh of relief when the door finally shut. Iroh, who had been assisting his nephew, chuckled.

“Are you nervous, Zuko?” he asked, smiling fondly at him.

“Yeah,” Zuko admitted bashfully, “This feels like I’m addressing all the nations, but with triple the pressure. I’m a little afraid I’ll screw it up, and I’m not sure who’d be more mad at me – the Designer, or Mai.”

“At least Zhion Li doesn’t throw knives,” Iroh chuckled, patting Zuko on the back heartily. This elicited a nervous, but genuine laugh from the younger man.

“You’ll be _fine_ , my nephew,” Iroh continued, stepping back to see Zuko in his full formal attire. A servant was just placing the crown upon his head, and the full picture brought a beaming smile to the older man’s face.

“I am so proud of you and the man you have become,” he said, pulling Zuko in for a hug, “And I am so glad you have found your happiness.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Zuko responded, “I don’t know where I would be without you.” The pair held onto each other for a moment more, before breaking apart. Zuko took a deep breath.

“So, do I look okay?” he asked timidly, looking down at his robes. They were grand and flowing, made of dark crimson silk; fancy, but not nearly as elegant as his robes for the actual marriage ceremony. Iroh simply nodded in response, and that’s when Zuko noticed the tears welling in his Uncle’s eyes.

“Uncle…” Zuko started, the embarrassment rising in his cheeks. Then, his mother walked in.

“Oh, Zuko!” Ursa cried, running forward to hug her son, “You look so handsome!”

“Not you too!” Zuko exclaimed, “Today’s only the first day! If you guys are already crying now, you’ll never make it to next Sunday.” Ursa and Iroh laughed in response, a few tears still glistening on their cheeks.

“Did you check on Mai?” Zuko eagerly asked his mother, “How is she doing?”

“Well, she only threw a few darts at Zhion Li,” Ursa chuckled, “But, oh Zuko, she looks so –”

“Shh,” Zuko quickly shushed her, “I’m not supposed to see her until the ceremony starts. I want it to be a surprise.”

“Suit yourself,” Ursa responded, a warm smile on her face. Zuko turned to look in the mirror beside him, and let out a nervous sigh.

“How are you feeling?” his mother asked, stepping into the reflection beside him.

“Good,” he answered, “Nervous. Excited. Happy.”

“Good,” she smiled, hugging him tightly.

“Five minutes!!!” Zhion Li’s voice echoed from outside the door.

“That’s our cue,” Ursa said. Zuko held out his arm for her, and she took it. Together, they made their way out the door and followed the Designer to the ceremony space.

* * *

“Katara, the ceremony is about to start in a few minutes,” Aang called from outside the door to the washroom, “Are you almost ready?”

“Be right out, sweetie!” Katara answered. Aang let out a mildly impatient sigh, looking out the window to see the sun start to descend in the sky.

“Kata –” he had turned to knock on the door again, but stopped short by Katara’s hand around his wrist.

“Watch it,” she laughed, “You almost knocked my head instead of the door.” She lowered his hand before releasing it, and walked over to the bed where she had laid out the light organza wrap that would drape loosely around her shoulders. Once she put it on, she turned to face Aang once more.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she announced. She smoothed a few ripples out on her dress, then looked up at Aang. He had frozen in place.

“Katara, you look…so beautiful,” he sighed, eyes softening as they wandered her body. She blushed.

“Thank you,” she said coyly, “But weren’t you just bothering me about how we were going to be late?” Aang shook his head, blinking a few times to snap himself out of it.

“Come on,” he said, offering an arm to her, “Let’s go!”

* * *

The Avatar and his companion walked quickly into the main courtyard where the ceremony was taking place, finding their seats next to Toph and Sokka just as the last few stragglers were filing in. Katara noticed Sokka’s dejected expression, and wanted to ask him about it, but the music began before she could open her mouth. A group of erhu players began first, the stringed instruments producing swelling melodies before the tsungi horns joined in. Everyone rose to their feet as Fire Lord Zuko entered, escorted by his mother. Once they took their place, Mai entered from the other side, presented by her mother and aunt Mura. Traditionally, both the bride’s parents would be ‘offering’ her, but this was one tradition the couple was happy to ignore – neither of their fathers were welcome here, and that’s exactly how they wanted it to be.

Mai’s mother and Mura bowed before Zuko, before stepping aside so Mai could step forward between them. She was outfitted in brilliantly red silk that seemed to flow endlessly out from her waist; it draped artfully as she offered an elegant curtsy to the Fire Lord. The guests took this cue to be seated once more.

“Lady Ursa,” Mai’s mother spoke proudly as the music ended, “I present to you tonight a bride for your honorable son, Fire Lord Zuko. My daughter, Mai – named for the plum blossom, she is as beautiful and graceful as the flower itself.”

“Lady Michi,” Ursa responded. As she continued to speak, Toph leaned over to Katara.

“Was I the only one that didn’t know Mai’s mom’s name until now?” she asked in a whisper.

“No,” Katara whispered back, “I had no idea either.” They turned their attention back to the ceremony.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Michi declared, “Do you accept my daughter Mai as I have presented her to you, to be your betrothed?”

“Fair lady Mai,” Zuko answered, voice calm and clear, “It is my honor to be betrothed to you on this night.”

“Lady Mai,” Ursa spoke once more, “Do you accept this betrothal?”

“My Lord,” Mai bowed once more, “It is my honor to accept your betrothal.” Zuko stepped forward and offered a hand, which Mai took. They turned to face the crowd as the music began again, and everyone cheered.

“That’s it?” Sokka asked, acknowledging his friends’ presence for the first time, “That was a lot quicker than I thought it would be.”

“Well, they’re already engaged,” Katara said, “I’m sure if they’d never met before there would’ve been more…discussion?”

“Who cares!” Toph said, “Now it’s time to party!” The group followed the rest of the crowd into the grand dining hall, where various food and drink were already being passed around by servants.

“Look at all this _food_ ,” Sokka sighed, mouth already watering. He eagerly followed a servant who was carrying a tray full of gourmet dumplings.

“Fire whisky?” a servant suddenly appeared, offering glasses of amber liquid to the remaining three friends.

“Sure!” Aang said, taking a cup for each of them, “Cheers, everyone!”

“Cheers,” Katara and Toph repeated before taking a sip of their drinks. Katara only managed to get a small mouthful down before she began to cough relentlessly; Aang winced after his swig; meanwhile, Toph took down half the glass without a second thought. She smacked her hand heartily on Katara’s back.

“C’mon, sugar queen,” Toph said teasingly, “It’s just a _little_ burn. You’ll get used to it.”

“Sure,” Katara responded bitterly, her voice strained from the coughing. She cleared her throat a few more times before Aang retrieved a glass of water for her. 

“Thanks, Sweetie,” she said hoarsely before quickly gulping down the glass. She took a deep breath after it was empty.

“Much better,” she remarked, her voice clear once more.

“You need to get out more often,” Toph said, already trading her empty glass with a servant for a new serving of the Fire Whisky.

“Let’s find Sokka before he sneaks away with a servant’s entire tray,” Aang chuckled while Katara stared at Toph in disbelief. The trio made their way through the crowd, hunting for their fourth member. Suddenly, the crowd began cheering once more. Aang and Katara looked up to see that Mai and Zuko were entering the room, hand in hand, to take their place at the table reserved for them at the forefront of the crowd.

“Thank you, everyone,” Zuko addressed them as the applause died down, “Mai and I are so grateful that you are here to celebrate with us this week. Let the festivities begin!” With that, music began to swell once again, more instruments joining in this time to play a familiar upbeat tune.

“Katara!” Aang gasped, remembering a dance party in a cave so many years ago, “We have to dance.” Before she could protest, he was whisking her into the center of the room.

Despite the fact that he was taller now, Aang was still just as agile as he had been that night, and the two got right to work re-creating their dance. They twisted and flipped through the air, and the crowd had made room to watch them. Of course, when Aang pulled Katara into a dip at the end, he was able to kiss her like he’d wanted to the first time they danced together like this. Upon finishing, the crowd burst into applause. Then, the music changed, and everyone else began to dance again.

“Impressive,” Katara said with a smirk, “I was sure that you’d trip over yourself at some point – we haven’t done that since you were a foot shorter than you are now.” Aang chuckled in response.

“I may have ‘grown up’, but I’m still a kid at heart,” he said.

“That’s why I love you,” Katara responded, kissing him quickly again.

* * *

While the party raged on, Sokka had been searching for Suki. He knew that some of the Kyoshi Warriors were standing guard, so he decided to find them and see if they knew where she had gone.

“Ty Lee,” he called upon seeing a face he recognized, “Have you seen Suki?”

“I thought she’d be with you,” the bubbly warrior responded lightheartedly, “What’d you do, chase her off?” It was meant to be a joke, but Sokka could only manage a feeble chuckle in response.

“Thanks,” was all he said before moving on down the corridor. After another half hour of wandering the empty halls, he sighed in defeat before resolving to return to the party.

“There you are!” Katara called as Sokka re-entered the room and approached the group. “Where have you been?”

“Just walking,” Sokka said, clearly sulking.

“Sounds like you could use some of this,” Toph declared, handing him a full glass of Fire Whisky. He took it and immediately drank it all. His sister raised her eyebrows at him, both concerned and strangely impressed.

“Thanks, Toph,” Sokka muttered. Aang and Katara shared a look before the former decided to speak.

“Come on, Sokka,” Aang put on a bolstering tone, “It’s a party! Let’s have some fun!” The warrior lifted his eyes to look at him, and upon realizing that Aang wasn’t going to give up, he sighed once again.

“Alright,” Sokka said, “But I’m gonna need more of that Fire Whisky.”

* * *

By the time the party was finally dwindling, Sokka and Toph were both slurring their speech as they (inaccurately) recounted the time that they had visited Wan Shi Tong's library and subsequently got lost in the desert.

“And there was that GIANT MUSHROOM!” Sokka laughed obnoxiously, tears falling from his eyes.

“Oh my god, the _mushroom_ ,” Toph was laughing just as hard as she responded.

“Alright you guys,” Katara said, “I’m glad you had fun, but the party’s over. Time to turn in for the night.”

“Aw, party pooper,” Sokka teased.

“Yeah! Party pooper!” Toph echoed, giggling incessantly. Katara let out a hefty sigh and looked to Aang for help.

“Well, if they won’t go willingly…” Aang trailed off mischievously, before bending an air scooter and tossing it under Sokka’s legs. The warrior spun clumsily on top of it for just a few seconds before flying off it and landing into the wall behind them. This just caused Toph’s laughter to triple, but Katara was able to sling an arm under her anyway.

“Let’s go,” she announced, as if trying to wrangle a few rowdy toddlers – she felt this couldn’t be much different, really. Aang was lifting Sokka by his shoulders, trying to get him to stand on his own two feet again.

“Sokka, you have to _walk_ ,” Aang insisted, to which Sokka replied by making his body go entirely limp on purpose.

“Let’s trade,” Katara offered, having a lifetime of experience dealing with her brother. Aang looked to her gratefully as he easily lifted Toph over his shoulder, the earthbender still in hysterical laughter.

“Up, you lazy otter-penguin,” Katara taunted, poking her brother with the pointed toe of her shoe.

“I’m _not_ an otter-penguin,” Sokka grumbled back.

“But you are lazy?” Katara laughed in response.

“Am _not_ ,” he insisted.

“Then get up.”

At this, Sokka leapt to his feet, a smug smile on his face as he believed that he had just proved his sister wrong.

“Ha!” he laughed in her face, and Katara stifled her own giggles in order to maintain his pride. She took his arm and led him down the hall towards his room.

“Katara, you’re a great sister,” Sokka said suddenly, taking her by surprise.

“Well, now I _definitely_ know you’ve had too much to drink,” Katara teased, before speaking sincerely, “But thanks. You’re a pretty great brother.” She stopped in front of the door to his guest room briefly.

“Goodnight, Sokka,” she said, opening the door for him.

“Night, sis,” he said, stumbling over the threshold. Katara closed the door once he was through, and made her way to her own room.

* * *

When Katara entered the room she was sharing with Aang, she was greeted by the sight of him removing his tunic. She watched the way his tattoos shone in the moonlight for a moment before she spoke.

“Looks like I’ve got pretty good timing,” she said, sauntering towards him. Aang smiled upon hearing her voice, and once she was close enough, brought Katara in for a hungry kiss.

“I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night,” he hummed in her ear, “You look _amazing_ in this dress. Probably even better without it, though.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Katara giggled, leaning into his touch nonetheless. She didn’t stop him when he moved to lift the fabric up her torso and over her arms. They kissed again, drowning themselves in each other. Aang rested his hands on her hips before sliding them down to her thighs, and used this leverage to lift her up. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried them toward the bed. He gently laid her down on her back, and took her in for a moment before climbing on to hover on top of her. Their impassioned kisses became more powerful and their hands wandered more urgently, removing any clothing that remained. Once their hips locked, they found their rhythm quickly, kisses becoming sloppier as their pleasure mounted. Their moans and pleas were whispered, to be savored just between them. As they reached their peak, Aang pulled Katara into another intense kiss, his voice vibrating against her tongue.

“I love you,” he whispered after collapsing on top of her.

“I love you,” she answered, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Aang lifted his head so their lips could meet in a modest, but fervent kiss. Aang then rolled over so he was laying beside Katara, and hugged her close to him as she rested her head on his chest, letting the cadence of his heartbeat lull her to sleep.


	3. monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the groom's feast

The first thing Sokka noticed when he woke up was the incessant throbbing in his temples. Then, the sting of bright sunlight when he opened his eyes. He groaned as he screwed his lids shut again, trying to block out the glare. His whole body ached, and he couldn’t figure out why. He desperately pleaded with the Spirits to let him fall back asleep until his hangover passed – but after a few more minutes of laying still, he realized that it wasn’t going to happen. He reluctantly sat up, feeling his whole world shift uneasily as he did so. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes once more, so that when he stood up to go to the washroom, he could see where he was going. What he didn’t expect to see, however, was Suki, curled up on the other side of the bed.

Sokka shook his head, trying to stir memories from the night before that would clue him in to how, and why, she’d ended up here. He remembered laughing with Toph about…something, Aang knocking him into a wall for some reason?, and Katara sending him to bed…but nothing to do with Suki. In fact, he started to remember, he hadn’t seen her at all the previous evening. As curious as he was, he decided not to wake her, and stumbled his way into the washroom.

After some splashes of cold water to the face, Sokka was feeling marginally better. He brushed through his hair before tying it back into its signature wolf-tail. He breathed once more before heading back into the bedroom. Suki was about to slip out the door.

“Suki?” he called softly after her. She stopped, and turned to face him.

“Hi, Sokka,” she said apprehensively. They looked at each other for a moment.

“You came back?” Sokka finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

“I came back,” Suki answered quietly, “I figured there would be too many questions if I went back to the warrior’s quarters, and all the other guest rooms are full now, so…”

“Right,” Sokka said, looking away from her.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Suki spoke again, her tone apologetic.

“You didn’t,” Sokka assured her, “The hangover did.” He let out a weak laugh.

“Oh,” she laughed half-heartedly in response. The silence fell once again.

“So…” Sokka started, but she quickly cut him off.

“I’m gonna go get some breakfast, check in with the girls,” Suki said, making for the door once more, “But, I’ll see you at the party tonight.”

“Yeah. See you later,” Sokka answered with an empty smile. Suki forced a smile in return before finally exiting the room.

Sokka wished again that he could just fall back asleep until this was all over.

* * *

“ _Why_ did you let me drink so much Fire Whisky last night?” Mai hissed to Zuko as she cradled her pounding head.

“ _Let_ you?” Zuko groaned in response, “You wouldn’t listen to me when I told you to slow down.”

Normally, Mai would have continued the bickering, but her headache distracted her from thinking of a witty comeback, so she just let out an exaggerated groan before pulling a pillow over her head. She felt the bed shift slightly as Zuko stood up and walked to the washroom. He returned a few moments later, setting a full glass of cool water on the table next to Mai’s side of the bed. She lifted one side of the pillow to see what he was doing.

“Thank you,” she grumbled, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek before the pillow fully covered her face again.

“I’m going to find us something to eat,” he said gently, “And maybe Uncle has a tea to help with this. I’ll be back in a little while.”

Mai must’ve dozed off again, because it felt like only seconds later that her betrothed had returned and was lifting the pillow from her face.

“Sweet buns and fresh mango,” Zuko announced. Mai sat up to lean against the headboard behind her. He lowered the tray onto her lap once she was fully upright.

“And some ginger tea from Uncle,” he finished, rounding the bed so he could sit beside her.

“Sorry I yelled at you,” Mai said bashfully as she lifted the steaming cup of tea to her lips. She hummed contentedly as she took a sip. Zuko simply responded with another kiss on the cheek before taking a bite of one of the pastries.

“We still have seven days left, though,” he said after swallowing, “So we should probably ease up on the drinking unless we want to be hungover during our entire honeymoon.”

“We _definitely_ don’t want that,” Mai said teasingly as she popped a piece of mango into her mouth.

“Exactly,” Zuko chuckled. They sipped their tea and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in bed together, relishing the moments before the Designer would inevitably swoop in and take over for the rest of the day.

* * *

As Suki joined the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors for breakfast, they were confused to see her – after all, whenever Sokka was visiting, she was typically with him the whole time. Nevertheless, they offered her a smile anyway upon noticing her melancholy expression. Ty Lee slid into the seat next to her, holding out a slice of ash-banana bread. Suki took it quietly.

“Suki,” Ty Lee said gently, “Your aura is really blue today. Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Suki lied, nibbling on her bread. She was still feeling queasy in the mornings, but knew that skipping breakfast would raise too many eyebrows, so she ate slowly in hopes that it would subside.

“Sokka was looking for you last night,” Ty Lee continued, “Did you guys have a fight?”

“Something like that,” Suki reached for a glass of water to sip on.

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee said, trying to keep her tone from sounding too pitying, “If you want to talk about it, we’re all here for you.”

“Thanks, Ty Lee,” Suki responded, a small but genuine smile making its way across her lips. She picked up a mango, but upon slicing it open, the smell made her stomach lurch. She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath and wishing the nausea away. It didn’t help.

“I don’t have much of an appetite today,” she lied as she excused herself from the table. Ty Lee looked after her with concern, and after a few moments, decided to follow her out of the room.

Suki, unaware that Ty Lee was just a few steps behind her, began to move quicker as she made a beeline for the nearest washroom. She barely made it over the toilet before she began to vomit.

“Suki!” she heard Ty Lee call.

“Fuck,” Suki swore under her breath as the bubbly girl rushed to her side.

“Are you okay?”

Suki couldn’t lie anymore, so she just started crying. Stunned, but worried, Ty Lee enveloped her friend in a fierce hug, letting her tears soak into her clothes. They sat together like this until Suki had calmed down and caught her breath.

“I won’t ask any questions if you don’t want to talk about it,” Ty Lee said gently, “But I’m really worried about you – we all are. You haven’t been yourself lately…and now, you’re avoiding Sokka? We’re really concerned –”

“I’m pregnant,” Suki cut her off, leaving the girl in stunned silence. As promised, Ty Lee didn’t ask any questions. After a tense moment, Suki took a deep breath and spoke again.

“I don’t know what to do,” she began, “I told Sokka, and he was…really happy. He asked me to marry him.”

“That’s great!” Ty Lee said, “Right?”

“I mean, it should be, shouldn’t it?” Suki responded, “But…I’m just so…conflicted. I don’t know if I’m ready to give all this up, to leave you all.”

“Is that what he asked you to do?” Ty Lee’s answer gave Suki pause, so she continued. “Did he say that he wants you to leave the Kyoshi Warriors?”

“Well, no,” Suki replied quietly, “But, what else would marrying him mean?”

“I think that’s a question you have to ask him,” Ty Lee comforted. Suki nodded.

“I know,” she said, “But…how? I think I really hurt him when I didn’t immediately say ‘yes’. How do I fix this?”

“I wish I knew,” Ty Lee replied as she helped her friend to her feet, “But what I do know is that it starts with talking to him instead of avoiding him.”

“You’re right,” Suki conceded, “Thank you.” She hugged her friend again before they began to make their way out of the washroom.

“Oh, and Ty Lee?” she said, stopping her before they walked out the door. “Please don’t tell anyone else about this, especially before I’ve figured things out with Sokka. Plus, I’d hate to steal the spotlight from Mai and Zuko.”

“Of course,” Ty Lee giggled. Suki smiled again, a real one, for the second time that morning.

* * *

As the evening approached, Katara was combing through her hair idly while Aang dressed. She smiled fondly at him as he smoothed the fabric of his tunic.

“What?” he chuckled upon noticing her observing him.

“You look so handsome,” she commented, causing a small blush to rise in his cheeks. They had seen each other at their best and worst for years now, but casual compliments like these still gave the young Avatar butterflies.

“Thanks,” Aang replied, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to her. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I wonder how Sokka and Toph are feeling after how much they drank last night,” Katara mused after a moment.

“Sokka was definitely hurting this morning,” Aang laughed, “But I haven’t seen Toph yet.”

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her either today,” Katara said, her brow furrowing slightly. Then, her eyes widened.

“You don’t think she’s still asleep,” she continued, “Right?”

“No, no, there’s no way,” Aang dismissed. He thought about it for a moment before speaking again.

“Right?” as he spoke, they shared a concerned look.

“Maybe I should go check on her just in case,” he said again, to which Katara nodded.

“Good idea,” she agreed. With that, Aang left the room. Katara began to braid her locks into an intricate style while she waited for him to return. She paused when she felt the furniture shake. Her eyes widened slightly. Suddenly, Aang was sprinting back into the room, shutting the door hastily with a strong gust of wind.

“So,” he started, out of breath, “Turns out she was still asleep, but she’s awake now.”

“And that shaking I felt?” Katara asked nervously.

“She _may_ have split the floor of her room and caused a small earthquake,” Aang answered, quick to add, “Just a tiny one, though!”

“Well, at least you made it back in one piece,” Katara said, letting out a small sigh of relief as Aang sat next to her once again. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a layer of dust covering his clothes.

“Although, you might want to clean up a bit before we go to the party,” she commented with a giggle. Aang looked down and grumbled at the sight of his dusty tunic.

“I’m not waking her up again tomorrow,” he called as he stepped into the washroom. One burst of air later, he re-emerged, clothes clean once again. Katara just giggled again in response, finishing her braids and putting the last few hairpins into place. She opened the wardrobe to retrieve her dress, and slid it on over the silk slip she was already wearing.

“Let’s go, dust-bunny,” she commented affectionately, taking his hand before leading them out the door.

* * *

This evening’s feast was presented by Ursa and Iroh as a celebration of Zuko, made obvious by the many regal portraits of the young leader lining the walls of the vast gallery where the festivities were taking place.

“Yeesh,” Sokka commented as they passed one, “Zuko looks…scary in these.”

“He almost looks like he did when we first met him,” Katara replied, grimacing at the stern expression the portrait displayed.

“More hair now, though,” Aang added, pointing out the dark locks covering Zuko’s head that were pulled into a bun, rather than the singular ponytail among exposed skin that he’d had all those years ago. The siblings nodded in agreement. They continued on to find their seats at the tremendously long table that spanned the length of the room.

Aang and Katara found their names on two seats just to the left of where Zuko and Mai would be at the head of the table. Toph was next to them, followed by Sokka and Suki. The friends felt the awkwardness between the two warriors as they sat, but decided not to intervene. Horns began to sound, and the room turned its attention to Ursa and Iroh, who were seated directly across from the group.

“Welcome,” Ursa began, her voice echoing throughout the hall, “We are so grateful for your presence this evening to celebrate Fire Lord Zuko and his upcoming wedding.” Her statement was met with enthusiastic applause.

“Retired General Iroh and I are pleased to provide you with the nation’s finest in food and drink for you to enjoy. And we are so proud to announce my son, Fire Lord Zuko, and his betrothed, Lady Mai.”

Applause rang out once more as the couple entered to take their seats. Zuko was smiling politely as he waved to the guests, but his smile grew when he saw his friends were seated closest to him.

“Thank Agni,” he muttered under his breath to them as he and Mai sat, “I was sure Zhion Li would’ve put some stuffy diplomats up here. I’m glad it’s you guys.”

Aang and Katara softly chuckled, then turned their attention back to Ursa as she continued her speech. Meanwhile, Suki was discreetly leaned over, speaking quietly to Sokka.

“I’m sorry about this morning,” she whispered, keeping her eyes forward, “I meant to leave before you woke up so it wouldn’t be awkward.”

“It’s okay,” Sokka whispered back, not knowing what else to say.

“We should find some time to talk later,” Suki said. Before Sokka could answer, he was drowned out by applause as Ursa finished speaking. Music began as servants uncovered the trays of food in the center of the table, inviting everyone to dig in.

* * *

After all the courses had been served and the first guests began to depart, Suki took Sokka’s hand and led him to a quiet balcony just off the hall. It was a warm evening, but there was a slight breeze that caused a chill to pass through her. As she shivered, Sokka felt the instinct to wrap an arm around her and hold her close – he reluctantly resisted.

“Sokka,” Suki started, glancing hesitantly at him. Their eyes met for a second, but she quickly shifted her gaze away. Sokka didn’t speak, waiting patiently for her to say what she needed to.

“I think we need to discuss what it would mean for us to get married,” she finally said, in spite of her racing heartbeat telling her to just run from the issue.

“Okay,” Sokka nodded, stepping closer to her, “Do you want me to start, or –”

“I’m not ready to leave the Kyoshi Warriors,” she blurted, then blushed when she realized she’d cut him off. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” he replied gently, “Go ahead.”

“I just,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m not ready to give up this life. I love my sisters. I love you, too. But I just don’t see how I can have both.” She finally looked to him.

“Suki,” Sokka started, “I’m not asking you to leave everything behind.”

“But, if we get married, wouldn’t you want us to settle down with the rest of your Tribe?”

“I mean, that would be _nice_ ,” Sokka stepped closer once more, reaching for her hand, “But that doesn’t make it realistic. I know how important being a Kyoshi Warrior is to you – I could never ask you to give it up, especially not to be with me.”

“But then I’d be asking you to give up something so important to you,” Suki disputed sadly, “And that’s not fair either.”

“Leaving the Tribe doesn’t mean I’d be giving it up,” Sokka explained, “I’ve left before, and I’ve even chosen not to return before, all in the name of being a part of something bigger than myself.”

“That was when you were following Aang and helping to save the world, though,” Suki turned away, “This is different.”

“You’re right,” Sokka said, turning her to face him again, “This _is_ different – it’s even more important. It’s not just about me anymore. It’s about us.” He glanced down at her belly to accent his point. “All three of us.” A tear glittered in her eye, and when she blinked and it began to fall, Sokka reached a hand up to gently wipe it away with his thumb.

“I’m just so afraid that you’ll resent me,” Suki admitted, “That a few years down the line, you’ll think of all the things you missed out on because of me.”

“Suki, I could never resent you,” Sokka assured her, “First of all, I came here ready to propose to you even before I knew about the baby. Secondly, it’s safe to say that I’ve had more than enough adventure for a lifetime. I was already prepared to settle down with you. The only thing I’ve been missing out on lately is you.” He brought her into a gentle embrace, which Suki returned tightly.

“Are you _sure_ about this?” she asked, her voice slightly muffled against the fabric of his tunic.

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life,” Sokka responded confidently, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Suki sighed, feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She lifted her head from his shoulder and brought a hand to his cheek, and drew his face towards hers to lock their lips in a soft kiss. The kiss quickly deepened, and Suki pulled away to whisper in Sokka’s ear.

“Want to go back to our room now?” she asked.

“Yes, please,” he responded eagerly, kissing her once more before taking her hand and practically running down the hall. Suki followed, giggling happily, glad to be reunited with her love once more.


	4. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bride's feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **contains semi-graphic description of sexual situations**

Suki’s eyes blinked open to see the sunlight streaming softly onto her lover’s sleeping face. Sokka was on his side, facing her, with one hand resting gently on the small bump of her abdomen. She smiled and placed a hand on top of his. Her heart swelled with love for both the man at her side, and the growing life inside her. She closed her eyes again, smiling broadly. They lay like this for a few more moments before Sokka began to stir.

“Good morning,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. Suki leaned her head back to bring her lips to his.

“Morning,” she replied between tender kisses. When he finally pulled away, she let out a disgruntled whine. Sokka laughed softly, but instead of kissing her lips again, he pressed a soft kiss to her stomach where their hands had previously been resting.

“Good morning,” he whispered to the bump. Suki giggled quietly.

“This is so amazing,” Sokka spoke again, staring in awe at her small pregnant belly, “There’s a whole little person in there.”

“Isn’t it crazy?” Suki mused, returning a hand to her stomach in order to caress the bump, “Before the end of autumn we’ll have a _baby_.”

“End of autumn?” Sokka repeated, laying down by her side again, “That’s…kinda soon.”

“I know,” Suki responded, her brows furrowing in concern, “I haven’t even thought of any names yet.”

“Hmm,” Sokka hummed, “I might have some ideas.”

“Really?” Suki asked, sitting up on her elbows.

“Honestly,” Sokka said bashfully, “I haven’t stopped thinking about this baby since you told me about it.” Suki smiled warmly at him, encouraging him to continue.

“I was thinking,” he said, “That if it’s a girl, maybe we could name her after my mom?”

“I love that idea,” Suki replied, “What was your mom’s name?”

“Kya,” Sokka said with a tone of reverence.

“Kya,” Suki repeated, sensing how the name felt on her tongue, “It’s nice. I like it.”

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling hopefully.

“Yeah,” she said, returning his smile in earnest. “But what if it’s a boy?”

“Okay, so maybe I didn’t get that far,” Sokka laughed, eliciting a chuckle from Suki as well.

“Any names that are important to you?” he asked. Suki thought for a moment.

“Well, most of the important people in my life are women,” she finally said, “But, the Kyoshi Warrior that trained me – her name was Hikaru. Before that, I’d only ever heard of men having that name; it made me admire her that much more.”

“Hikaru,” Sokka said thoughtfully, “I like that.”

“Then it’s settled,” Suki announced, “Kya for a girl, Hikaru for a boy.”

“Perfect,” Sokka replied before kissing her once again.

* * *

“Mai, dear, please sit still,” Michi implored her daughter for the fifth time. Mai rolled her eyes.

“Why am I even getting a portrait done right now?” she asked in annoyance.

“Because the last one you had done was when Tom-Tom was born,” her mother replied patiently, “And he’s nearly nine years old now.”

“Ugh,” Mai sighed, “I did _not_ expect to have to sit through _two_ portrait sessions this week.”

“Welcome to life as a member of the Fire Nation royal family,” Ursa laughed fondly. Zuko smirked, but his expression faltered when Mai’s sharp stare fell to him.

“The wedding portrait is the last one I sit for until we have a kid,” she declared, “Got it?”

“Listen, I hate them as much as you do,” he quipped back, “So I’m on board with that.”

“Everyone, _hush_ ,” Zhion Li scolded from where he stood, which was breathing down the artist’s neck, “If we don’t get this done within the next hour the whole feast will be _ruined_.” The room fell silent as the artist concentrated intensely on his work.

“Lady Mai,” the artist finally spoke, “Perhaps a smile?” Mai rolled her eyes once more before forcing a demure, tight lipped smile. The artist let out a sigh of defeat before turning his attention back to his canvas. He worked for a few more moments, then sat back to admire his finished piece.

“Ugh, _marvelous_!” Zhion Li cried, clasping his hands together. The portrait took some liberties with Mai’s appearance, mostly her forced smile. She appeared calm and peaceful, akin to a princess in a fairy-tale. Beautiful, but not really Mai. The onlookers in the room tilted their heads as they took it in.

“It looks…nice,” Zuko finally spoke, stepping away from the group to walk towards Mai. He held out his hand for her, and she took it while she rose from the stool she had been sitting on. As she stood before him, Zuko used their joined hands to pull her close to him.

“But I prefer the real thing,” he whispered in her ear, bringing a genuine smile to her face. He kissed her modestly on the cheek.

“Okay, Lady Mai,” Zhion Li said as he approached the couple, “Time for you to begin dressing. We must hurry now!” He dragged her away by the wrist, Michi and Mura hurrying out the door behind them.

“Don’t worry, I’ll start getting ready too,” Zuko called sarcastically after them, earning an affectionate laugh from his mother. She looped an arm around his shoulders before leading him out of the room.

* * *

As Aang and Katara made their way towards the grand ballroom for the evening’s feast, they ran into Sokka and Suki in the hallway. Katara smiled upon seeing them back together.

“Hey guys!” Aang called cheerfully, breaking into a half-jog to meet up with them.

“Sure, Aang, you can walk with us to the party,” Sokka responded sarcastically. Katara caught up to Aang and took his hand once more.

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy,” she said jovially. She smiled widely when she noticed a new piece of jewelry decorating Suki’s neck.

“Nice necklace,” Katara said knowingly. Suki blushed, returning the smile.

“It looks kind of like yours, Katara,” Aang chimed in obliviously. Only when Katara raised her eyebrows at him expectantly did he make the connection.

“Oh…OH!” he exclaimed in realization, “Wow! Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Sokka smirked, only pretending to be annoyed, “But keep it quiet, alright? We’re here for Zuko and Mai.”

“Right, which is why you decided to propose during their wedding festivities,” Katara joked, unable to hide her delight, “But seriously, I’m so happy for you two.” She let go of Aang’s hand to hug Suki.

“Hey, now it’s just a matter of time before you pop the question, right?” Sokka nudged Aang playfully. The young Avatar laughed nervously in response, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Give him a break, Sokka,” Katara chuckled, lacing her fingers into Aang’s again. “We’ve got time.” She directed this to her lover, who smiled fondly at her before kissing her on the cheek. The couples continued to chat with each other as they entered the ballroom.

“Wow,” Aang commented with wide eyes, “This is…”

“Not what I was expecting,” Sokka finished. They gazed in confusion on a room filled with white and pastel-colored fabrics, flourishing bouquets, and a large portrait that looked only marginally like the bride.

“It’s certainly…bridal,” Katara managed as she observed the intricately woven lace that was tied into elegant bows on the back of each chair.

“But not very ‘Mai’,” Suki added, to which the rest of them nodded in agreement. They continued on to find their seats, in the same place as they were the previous evening.

“Took you long enough,” Toph commented as they sat down around her, “What, too busy staring into each other’s eyes or something?” They shared a laugh just as music began to swell around them. In contrast to yesterday’s feast, these weren’t regal horns, but rather soft, romantic strings. Michi and Mura stood up near the head of the table to address everyone.

“Thank you all for attending tonight in honor of my daughter, Mai,” Michi began, “We are so pleased to share in this joyous occasion with you! Tonight, we will serve some of Mai’s favorite dishes as we celebrate her upcoming marriage to Fire Lord Zuko.” Applause echoed.

“Without further ado, I give you Lady Mai, escorted by the Fire Lord.” Michi and Mura sat back down as Zuko and Mai entered the room.

“How many people do you think got pinned against a wall by knives for _this_?” Suki whispered to Sokka. Her comment was prompted by the fact that, much like the décor in the room, Mai’s attire was not in line with her personality. She wore robes of billowing white and pink silk, accented with delicate embroidery. Her hair was twisted into a complicated style, and her face was painted pale, making the red on her lips stand out that much more. Sokka giggled in response to Suki, but when Mai shot daggers in his direction, he quickly shut himself up.

“Zuko, I _hate_ this,” the bride hissed under her breath. Her betrothed nodded understandingly in response.

“I know,” he whispered back, “But it’s just for a couple hours.” When Mai simply grumbled in return, he added in a suggestive tone:

“I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Mai shot back as the servants came around to uncover the dishes.

“Wine?” one offered. She nodded, taking down the glass in one gulp as soon as it was filled.

* * *

When the celebration had finally drawn to a close, and the last of the guests had left for the night, Mai and Zuko shuffled into their room.

“I’m so ready to be out of this… _thing_ ,” Mai moaned, gesturing to the extravagant garment she was wearing. Zuko smiled, walking towards her.

“You already know that I will _gladly_ undress you,” he replied, kissing her neck. While he had initially been confident, he quickly started to fumble over the multiple bows and knots keeping the outfit together.

“Who _tied_ all these?” he asked, exasperated, “I feel like I’m gonna have to cut it off.”

“Please do,” Mai responded, “That way they can never force me to wear it again.” Zuko laughed, thinking she was joking, but realized she was serious when she produced a knife from one of the billowing sleeves.

“You sure?” he asked, taking the blade from her.

“If you don’t cut it, I will,” she answered. Zuko simply nodded before starting to slice through the slippery fabric. He felt like he wasn’t making much progress, but all at once, the fabric wafted to the floor.

“ _Much_ better,” Mai sighed. She was now clad in a simple short silk slip.

“I agree,” Zuko said, eyeing her hungrily.

“Just let me go wash this crap off my face,” Mai stated before crossing into the washroom. Zuko removed some of his clothing while he waited.

Reemerging with a clean face, Mai wasted no time in re-joining her lover by their bed. They kissed eagerly, hands wandering greedily. Suddenly, Zuko lifted Mai off her feet and carried her to the bed, laying her down. He kissed her once more before kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs. He kissed the backs of her knees, and up her thighs, before finally reaching his destination. Mai began to moan and whine, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets beneath her as Zuko increased his speed. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, bringing her even closer to him. He didn’t stop until she had climaxed twice.

“I told you I’d make it up to you,” he said as he hopped up onto the bed beside her. She laughed breathlessly in response before capturing his lips in a satisfied kiss. She moved on top of him, and balanced her hands on his chest before lowering herself onto him to lock their hips together. They moved in sync, Zuko’s hands moving to her hips to steady her further. Their pace quickened as their pleasure intensified. Mai began to climax once more, and Zuko knew he wasn’t far behind – he deftly flipped them over so he was on top, and moaned into the crook of Mai’s neck as he finished.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her neck lazily. Mai hummed contentedly in response before returning the sentiment.

“Maybe I’ll wear ridiculous fancy stuff more often,” she joked, and Zuko laughed warmly in response. They shared one more kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	5. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dowry payment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **contains description of violence and injuries**  
>  a few notes:  
> 1\. i realized that i have a slight misunderstanding of what "dowry" actually is - i've confused it with "bride price", which is the concept that i'm utilizing here. i kept it in as "dowry" simply for consistency, and also because i clarify further in this chapter what i mean by it.  
> 2\. i may be taking some liberties with how effective Katara's healing abilities are - but this is also a universe where people shoot fire from their hands, so  
> 3\. how Zuko chooses to pay the dowry is inspired by another great fic on here, "[Haggling the High Stakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024464)" by ADCurtis. i definitely recommend giving it a read and some kudos!

As much as Mai hated the way she felt on the previous evening – dressed up in a stuffy, girly _thing_ and painted to look like a porcelain doll – she knew that today’s ritual wouldn’t be much better. Today would be the day that Zuko would offer up property, gold, jewels or whatever else to her family in exchange for her hand in marriage. She’d always held a disdain for the tradition of dowry, and it felt even worse somehow that she and Zuko still had to do it even though they were marrying for love. Mai felt like a trinket that was being haggled over and purchased, and to say she didn’t like it was a vast understatement.

The one thing that made her feel better was that she finally got to choose what she wore today. As she rose from her bed that morning, she smiled wickedly at the garish dress that she’d made Zuko cut her out of, now reduced to a pile of scrap fabric on the floor. She knew that Zhion Li would probably go on a rampage once he found out what happened to it, but she found amusement in that, too. She entered the washroom and prepared herself a bath, sniffing through the collection of fragrance oils until she found one that she liked.

Mai lowered herself slowly into the hot bath, sighing contentedly as the steam tickled her face. She began to remove what felt like hundreds of hairpins from her mane so that she could wash her hair. Soon, there would be a gaggle of servants to do this for her every day, and while she did enjoy bossing people around, she also wasn’t sure how she felt about giving up this simple ritual. For now, she let her hair down and combed through it with her fingers before dipping her head underwater.

After a sufficient soak, Mai emerged from the bathtub, squeezing the excess water from her hair before wrapping it in a towel. She dried herself off before slipping on the robe Zuko had gifted her and returning to the bedroom. She noticed that her betrothed was no longer there; he must have woken up while she was bathing. She began to sift through the wardrobe to retrieve the dress she’d chosen for the day when she heard the door open behind her. Assuming it was Zuko, she didn’t turn around when she greeted him.

“Hey, babe,” Mai called over her shoulder as she pulled a plum-colored gown from the selection before her.

“Hi, Mai,” a voice that was distinctly not Zuko’s replied. Mai’s eyes widened before she whipped around to see who had entered.

“Azula?”

* * *

Zuko was strolling back from the palace vaults with Iroh and a few servants who had been tasked with gathering the items for the dowry, when Ty Lee came rushing toward him.

“Ty Lee, slow down,” Zuko chuckled, thinking it was just the warrior’s typical excitement that caused her speed. His smile fell when he saw the seriousness on her face.

“Azula is here,” she panted, eyes wide, “We don’t know where, but she’s somewhere in the palace.”

“Mai,” Zuko whispered, swallowing hard. He cleared his throat before continuing.

“Alert the rest of the guard,” he ordered Ty Lee, “Uncle, will you make sure mom and Kiyi are okay? I’m going to find Mai.”

The warrior bowed quickly before rushing off again, and Iroh nodded once as his nephew broke into a sprint. Everything was a blur as Zuko ran by, desperately hoping that Mai was just blissfully unaware of what was happening. But as he approached their chamber, and found the door to be locked, his heart skipped a beat.

“Mai?” Zuko called as he jiggled the door handle.

“Don’t worry, Zuzu,” Azula called back from behind the locked door, “Your blushing bride is perfectly fine.”

“What do you want, Azula?” Zuko asked aggressively.

“Well I just couldn’t bear to miss my big brother’s wedding,” his sister mused, “Even though I didn’t get so much as a measly invitation.”

“You didn’t get an invitation because you’re not welcome here,” Mai snarled in reply. Zuko’s heart slowed just a bit when he heard her voice, as it let him know that she’s okay. It picked up again, though, when he heard a forceful hit land on skin, followed by Mai groaning in pain.

“Mai!” Zuko called again, now trying to force the door open. Of course, it wouldn’t budge – it had been reinforced to prevent people from breaking in, as a measure of protection for the young Fire Lord. Zuko realized that Azula probably knew this, and that’s why she’d picked his room – so that no one could get in, or out, without her permission.

“I’m fine, Zuko,” Mai responded, hissing through her teeth, “You know I can handle myself against her.” Guards were running up behind Zuko now, standing by for orders. He held up a hand to signal them to wait.

“Azula,” Zuko repeated, “What do you want?”

“Think, brother,” Azula answered in that tone he knew all too well, “What have I always wanted?”

“If it’s the throne you’re after, then face me,” Zuko declared, “Leave Mai alone.”

“But it’s so much more fun this way,” Azula replied, sounding like a little kid who was being told ‘no’ for the first time, “If I can prevent you from ever having an heir, then I can secure myself as the next in line. Plus, I know that the longer it takes for me to come into power, the more of your work I’ll get to undo with just a snap of my fingers – and that would hurt so much more than me just kicking your ass now, wouldn’t it?”

“Don’t touch her,” Zuko growled through gritted teeth. He couldn’t see it, but he just _knew_ that on the other side of that door, Azula was smiling with a disgusting satisfaction.

* * *

“What a shame,” Azula sighed, feigning a pout as she looked at Mai, “I’m sure you would’ve been a gorgeous bride.” With this, she leapt forward, blue flame quickly heating the room. Mai dodged her initial attack, her damp hair flying wildly around her. She reached for the vanity where she stashed most of her knives, but was cut off when Azula swung her heel down onto her forearm. The pain was sharp, and Mai took in a quick breath through her teeth but was careful to keep her expression neutral. She knew Azula well enough to know that she fed off her opponents’ pain and fear.

Mai flipped deftly over the bed, her plan now to get the door unlocked so that she had either an escape route, or backup if needed. Azula followed close behind, and when her flames licked the bedsheets, they caught quickly. Before they knew it, the room was filled with smoke. Mai took advantage of this cover to retrieve a set of darts she kept hidden on the bottom of the bedframe, and aimed as carefully as possible in the hazy air. Most of them missed, but a sharp hiss from Azula told her that one must have at least grazed her skin. Mai smirked, and used the distraction to make it to the door. She was about to flip the lock when Azula grabbed her arm. Mai struggled against her grip, fighting to keep her fingers reaching for their target. After a moment, she managed to unlock the door just before Azula used her grip to flip Mai onto the ground.

Zuko burst in, quickly extinguishing the flames. He fought to see in the remaining smoke, and relied on the flashes of blue to determine where his sister was.

“Azula!” he cried, attempting to get her attention.

“You’re too late, Zuzu,” she replied, and the smoke began to clear enough for him to see her kneeling on top of Mai, holding his bride down by her legs and right arm. The left arm was bent awkwardly; he could tell it had been broken. A flash of light caught his eye, which is when he realized Azula was wielding one of Mai’s own knives against her. But instead of bringing it to Mai’s throat, like he had expected, Azula lifted Mai’s slip and angled it upward into her lower abdomen – aiming for her womb.

“No!” Zuko shouted, leaping over to tackle her. He managed to knock her down, the knife grazing his arm as they fell to the ground. They struggled for a moment before the smoke around them suddenly disappeared.

“Need some backup?” Aang called as he ran into the room.

“Mai’s hurt,” Zuko replied, still struggling to hold Azula down.

“I’ve got her, Zuko,” Katara said from somewhere behind him. He let out a small sigh of relief while the Avatar knelt beside him, assisting in holding down Azula’s legs. Toph was right behind them, and bent a pair of metal cuffs around her ankles.

With Aang’s assistance, Zuko was able to stand Azula up while holding her hands behind her back. Ty Lee and a few other Kyoshi Warriors swept in, taking her from them while Toph got another pair of cuffs around her wrists. He watched them lead her out of the room, confused as to why she wasn’t angry like he’d expected her to be. Instead, she just grinned wickedly until she was out of his sight.

Zuko turned his attention to Mai, who was now laying on their bed with Katara working diligently on her injuries. He rushed to Mai’s side, grabbing her hand. She turned her head to look at him.

“Hey,” she said hoarsely, wincing as the glowing water passed over the wound in her abdomen.

“Hey,” Zuko responded, worry coloring his features and tinting his voice. He tried to force a smile, but his lips wouldn’t budge. Instead, he pressed them lightly to Mai’s knuckles.

“Katara?” he asked expectantly, looking to the waterbender.

“I’m still trying to stop the bleeding,” she replied without taking her eyes off her hands, “So I can’t tell right now if she hit anything important.”

“Zuko,” Mai whispered, “You’re bleeding, too.” With that, Zuko looked down to see blood streaming down his arm from where the knife had caught him.

“Don’t worry about me,” he answered, turning his attention back to her.

Soon, the room was full – Ursa and Iroh had rushed in, as well as Michi and Mura, upon hearing what had happened. Zhion Li wasn’t far behind, but his concern was clearly not with the bride and groom.

“This is _awful_!” he cried, “How will we _ever_ recover the schedule now?” Both Ursa and Michi shot him intense glares, and he took that as his cue to step out of the room.

“Zuko,” Ursa started sadly, kneeling beside him. When he only offered her a cursory glance, she knew he wouldn’t be leaving Mai’s side anytime soon. So, she stood up and left the room for a moment. When she returned, she had bandages and salves, and began to clean and dress the cut on Zuko’s arm. Once she was finished with that, she turned her attention to the healer working diligently on her future daughter-in-law.

“Katara,” she asked, “Is there any way we can help you?”

“Um,” Katara hesitated, breaking her concentration for just a second to survey the rest of Mai’s injuries, “I might not be able to do much for her arm right now.” Ursa nodded, and calmly left once more to gather more supplies.

Once she had obtained splints and wraps, Ursa returned to Mai’s bedside.

“Mai, dear,” she said gently, “I’m going to set your arm now. It’s going to hurt, okay?”

“Bring it on,” Mai chuckled weakly, wincing when the woman pulled her arm back into its proper position. The group stood vigil around the bed for as long as Katara continued working. Finally, the waterbender removed the water from around her hands and directed it back into the pouch at her side. Mai had stopped bleeding, but the wound was still raw and red.

“Azula aimed exactly where she wanted,” Katara sighed, “But I think that, because I was able to get to it so quickly, it won’t scar. So, no long-term damage, hopefully.” Her expression said that she wished she could offer more absolute reassurance. Nevertheless, Zuko and Michi thanked her profusely. Katara nodded before stepping out of the room, Aang and the rest of their friends following close behind.

“Zuko,” Ursa started after a moment, “I know it’s the last thing you’re probably thinking about right now, but –”

“The party tonight,” Zuko finished, “I know.”

“We can postpone –” Ursa added, but he cut her off again.

“No, I don’t want to cause a panic,” he said before directing his attention to Mai. “How are you feeling, Mai?”

“Not great,” she replied sarcastically, before switching to a more sincere tone, “But not completely terrible either. I’m sure after a few naps and a good night’s sleep, I’ll be fine.” Despite her reassurance, Michi and Mura looked on her with concern.

“What do you want to do?” Zuko asked her. She thought for a moment before answering.

“I mean, do I _really_ have to be there?” Mai said, “After all, you’re basically just giving stuff to my mom in exchange for me. I’m not even really an active participant.”

“In the past, dowry was traditionally paid without the bride present anyway,” Iroh offered, “So, perhaps Lady Mai can sit this one out?”

“I know you’d just hate that,” Zuko smirked at her, to which she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“But what about you, Zuko?” Ursa asked, “You’re kinda banged up, too.” The Fire Lord truly looked at himself for the first time since everything started. There were little scrapes and some bruises starting to bloom along his arms and hands, with a couple scattered around his face. Eventually, he shrugged.

“Long sleeves, gloves,” he said casually, “If anyone asks, we’ll say it was a sparring match gone too rough.”

“Are you _sure_ , Zuko?” Ursa asked him, “We can postpone, pick it up again next week.”

“No,” Mai is the one that answered before Zuko could speak. She turned to address him directly before she spoke again:

“We’ve already waited so long…I just want us to get married, for Agni’s sake.”

“Okay,” Zuko nodded, kissing her hand again before offering her a warm smile. She returned it, weakly, but sincerely.

* * *

Surprisingly, the guards and Kyoshi Warriors had done a good job of keeping the commotion contained, so outside of those present, no one knew what had transpired that morning. Zhion Li was quickly, and sternly, spoken to regarding the situation, and barred from bothering the bride and groom about anything for the remainder of the week.

Mai and Zuko spent their afternoon resting, with Katara checking in on them every so often, and healing what minor scrapes and scratches she could. During a moment alone, while Mai was still awake, she turned to Zuko and saw that he was quietly crying.

“Zuko,” she said softly raising her hand to his face, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think that no one would ever hurt you to get to me. Especially Azula.”

“Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault,” Mai whispered back, stroking away what tears she could with the pad of her thumb.

“But I’m the reason that you’re in danger, Mai,” Zuko replied, voice cracking slightly, “You were hurt because of _me_.”

“No,” Mai stated firmly, “I was hurt because Azula is cruel and lost in her own distorted fantasy world.”

“But it’s not just her,” Zuko turned away from her now, “Anyone who wants to take me down, they’ll use you to do it.”

“Good,” Mai responded confidently, “They’d have to go through me anyway to get to you. I don’t know who you think you’re marrying, Zuko, but I’m not some damsel in distress. I can handle myself.” When he didn’t answer, she continued.

“Didn’t I tell you that I’d take whatever comes with being in love with the Fire Lord?” she said, “I didn’t just mean the boring, annoying Fire Lady stuff. I meant it _all_ – including the risks. Because it’s all worth it to be with you at the end of the day. If I didn’t want it, I wouldn’t be here. You should know me better than that by now.” She added a smirk with her last statement. Zuko faced her once more, and she could see that his tears had started to dry. She pulled him close to kiss him firmly.

“I love you,” Mai reminded him when they broke apart. Zuko finally smiled at her.

“I love you, too,” he replied, holding the hand that rested on his face. He pulled it away slightly to kiss the palm, then set it down at her side.

“Rest,” he whispered, cuddling close to her. Mai relaxed into his touch, and soon after, fell asleep.

* * *

When it was time for Zuko to begin dressing, he quietly slipped out of bed, careful to leave Mai as she was. He didn’t want to wake her unnecessarily, but pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead anyway before leaving the room.

Most of his smaller scrapes had been healed by Katara, and the bruises had already started to fade to yellow thanks to her efforts as well. The bandage on his arm was changed before he was dressed in some of his more formal robes, black and red silk that he may wear for an important diplomatic visit or a national festival. A servant quietly combed and styled his hair, while another made sure the fabric was sitting just as it should across his shoulders. Ursa came in to check on him while the crown was being lowered onto his head.

“You look much better than you did this morning,” she commented, smiling fondly on her son, “How is Mai?”

“Resting,” he replied, “She’s feeling better as well.”

“That’s good,” Ursa kept her smile, as well as letting out a small sigh of relief, “How do you feel about doing this without her?”

“She didn’t even want us to do a dowry,” Zuko admitted with an amused smirk, “So I’m sure she’s just as happy to be missing it.” Ursa chuckled in response. The servant finished smoothing the robes, and stepped aside to allow Zuko to turn and look in the mirror.

“What do you think?” he asked his mother. Her smile widened.

“Handsome,” she responded, “And more than worthy of his bride.”

* * *

Just before the sun was to set, Zuko was once again on a platform before his guests, facing Michi and Mura.

“Welcome,” he addressed the crowd, “Thank you for joining us this evening. I would like to take this opportunity to extend my deepest gratitude to Lady Michi, who is giving me the most cherished gift in trusting me to be her daughter’s groom.” He bowed reverently to Mai’s mother, who returned the gesture in kind.

“I understand that in taking Mai as my wife, I also leave a void in your household,” Zuko continued, hating the way the words sounded, but knowing he just needed to grit his teeth and get through it, “I know neither of us could truly put a price on Mai, but I hope the gift that I present to you tonight helps to make up for your loss.”

As a couple of servants entered carrying a small, ornate-looking chest, Katara leaned over to Suki.

“I can’t blame Mai for wanting to sit this one out,” she whispered, “This is…archaic.”

“They really are talking about her like she’s just a piece of property,” Suki replied, having previously believed that it was an exaggeration. The two shared a look of defeat before turning their attention back to the stage. The servants opened the lid of the chest, and a gasp echoed throughout the crowd. Sitting among red velvet folds was a large, black gem. Michi and Mura, who were close enough to see it fully, noticed a swirling red-orange substance in the center.

“This is the Black Volcanic Ruby,” Zuko announced, “One-of-a-kind among the Fire Nation’s crown jewels. It is said that the Earth’s first dragon retrieved this stone from the heart of Crescent Island’s largest volcano, hence the lava trapped inside.”

Whispers of disbelief were flying through the crowd – was Zuko truly about to use this priceless Fire Nation artifact as his dowry payment?

“This is said to be the most valuable gem on Earth,” Zuko continued, “But truly, it pales in comparison to my betrothed. I hope you accept this as dowry payment for Mai and know that I will still be indebted to your household for the rest of my life, as she is worth a multitude of these gems.” Zuko bowed sincerely once again to a stunned Michi and Mura. After a moment, they bowed in return and the servants handed them the chest. Once it had changed hands, the ceremony was concluded. There was a tense silence among the audience.

“Bold move,” Aang whispered, eyes still widened with surprise, “For as much as he claimed this was about keeping tradition to please the people, he really pushed it with that.” However, his worries immediately dissolved when the crowd burst into applause.

“That’s so _romantic_!” A woman cried behind them.

“The most valuable thing on Earth, and he says it’s not even close to what she’s worth to him,” Sokka sighed, “Way to raise the bar to impossible, buddy!” Suki and Katara laughed at this, the former rolling her eyes.

“Hey, I’ve already said yes,” she reminded him before teasing, “And it’s probably a good thing you asked _before_ this.” She giggled more as Sokka stuttered through his shock.

“Guess I’ve got my work cut out for me, then,” Aang joked nervously, though the blush in his cheeks betrayed his light-hearted tone. The friends laughed once more before beginning to make their way into the ballroom for the feast.

“I’m going to check on Mai first,” Katara said, giving Aang a peck on the cheek before heading towards the royal chambers.

* * *

The waterbender knocked softly before opening the door. As she entered, she was greeted with the sight of Mai sitting partially upright in bed, looking significantly less pale than she had this morning.

“How are you feeling?” Katara asked as she approached the bedside.

“Honestly, a lot better,” Mai responded, “My arm hurts, obviously, but I don’t even feel like I was stabbed in the stomach twelve hours ago.” Katara let herself chuckle at this once Mai herself let out a laugh. Mai lifted her top to expose her abdomen, and Katara got to work, the soft glow of the water illuminating the room among the setting sunlight.

“How was the auction?” Mai asked with a spiteful tone.

“Zuko didn’t tell you what he was going to give your mom?” Katara responded casually.

“No, he said he wanted it to be a surprise,” Mai replied, wincing ever-so-slightly at the weird sensation in her belly as the healing water worked at the damaged tissue.

“I’ll let him tell you about it, then,” Katara mused, focusing on her hands in front of her, “Any pain?”

“Not pain,” Mai explained, “But it definitely feels weird. Kind of like a pulling?”

“That’s good,” Katara reassured, “It means the wound is closing. You should be back on your feet tomorrow.”

“Does that water fix broken bones, too?” Mai chuckled, nodding towards her splinted left forearm.

“Not as quick as this, unfortunately,” Katara said, “But I can give it a pass if you’d like. It might only speed things up marginally.”

“Worth a shot,” Mai shrugged, and once Katara had finished with her stomach, she moved on to the arm. Whereas the stomach had just been a weird sensation, the arm was definitely painful. Mai let out a soft groan, gritting her teeth.

“Sorry,” Katara apologized, wincing sympathetically. They sat in silence for a few more moments as Katara worked. Then, the door swung open dramatically.

“Mai!” Michi cried, “Oh, I so wish you had been there!” Mai’s eyes found the small chest her mother held in her arms, then her betrothed entering the room behind her.

“That’s _it_?” Mai questioned Zuko as he came to her side, “What’s even in there, a couple puny diamonds?”

“Mai,” Mura chimed in, “It’s the Black Volcanic Ruby.” Mai raised her eyebrows to the eager Fire Lord who was now crouched beside her.

“Are you serious?” she laughed in disbelief.

“Well, a dowry payment is traditionally of equal value to the bride,” Zuko explained, “And that was the closest thing I had to give them. It’s still not nearly enough, by the way.” He kissed her hand for good measure.

“That’s been in the royal vault for centuries,” Mai commented, “How did you get away with that?”

“I’m the Fire Lord,” Zuko smirked, “At the end of the day, what I say goes. And what I say is, you’re worth hundreds of those.” Mai shook her head at him, still smiling in shock.

“You’re crazy,” she declared, “I love you.” Zuko leaned forward to kiss her, and Katara took it as her cue to leave. She put her water away and walked out, smiling on them the whole time.


	6. thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bride's gift to the groom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a shorter chapter here. i'm going to miss this fic; i can't believe we're more than halfway through! please enjoy :)

The following morning, the friends had decided to gather together for breakfast. They were happily surprised to see Mai on her feet as she and Zuko joined them. As the couple took their seats, Toph relayed the gossip she’d overheard at the previous night’s banquet.

“When the nobility heard that Mai wasn’t feeling well, they decided the only explanation is that she’s expecting,” Toph said casually as she swallowed a mouthful of sticky rice.

“Isn’t that ironic,” Mai commented sourly. Katara gave her an empathetic look, while Suki cast her glance toward the floor in guilt.

“Especially since you’re not even the one that’s pregnant,” Sokka added thoughtlessly. Only when Suki began to cough violently on the tea she was sipping did he realize what he’d just said.

“Sokka!” she scolded through clenched teeth. He turned bright red.

“Did I say that out loud?” Sokka said bashfully, avoiding all the gazes that were suddenly upon him.

“Is there something you two need to tell us?” Zuko laughed out of both awkwardness and confusion. Sokka and Suki shared a look, before the female warrior took a deep breath in resolve.

“I’m pregnant,” she admitted sheepishly, “And while we’re revealing secrets, we just got engaged, too.”

“You guys!” Aang cried in delight, “This is amazing!” He quickly doused his excitement when Katara laid a gentle hand on his arm, which led him to notice the tense atmosphere that still hung in the room.

“We weren’t going to say anything until after the wedding was over,” Suki continued apologetically, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for my sake,” Mai finally spoke again, and everyone held the breath as they couldn’t decipher her tone.

“I’m being serious,” she continued, “And I’m happy for you two. Everyone deserves love and happiness.” She smiled softly as Zuko laced his fingers into hers. Sokka let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and wrapped an arm tightly around Suki as he kissed her cheek.

“Ugh,” Toph complained jokingly, “I can’t wait for this week to be over so I can stop being a seventh-wheel.” The friends burst into pleasant laughter at her comment, and enjoyed the rest of their breakfast among an air of hope.

* * *

Aang and Katara were strolling through the courtyard in the early afternoon, taking in the beautiful summer breeze. They were in a comfortable silence, ambling along slowly hand-in-hand, when Aang finally spoke.

“Isn’t it crazy?” he mused.

“What?” Katara chuckled.

“Everything,” he continued, “Mai and Zuko getting married, Sokka and Suki becoming parents…”

“I still can’t really believe that,” Katara commented in reference to the latter statement, “My goof of a brother, a dad?”

“Yeah,” Aang laughed bashfully in agreement. After another moment, Katara gave him a look that said, _I know there’s something else on your mind_.

“It’s all gotten me thinking,” he explained, “About us.”

“What about us?” Katara asked cheerfully, stopping to admire the water glittering as it flowed in the fountain before them.

“Well,” Aang started after a breath, “Do you wanna get married? Soon, I mean.”

“Oh,” Katara blushed lightly, “I mean, yeah, I wanna marry you.”

“You do?” Aang’s eyes lit up.

“Of course I do,” she giggled upon seeing his delight, “I love you.” She pressed a soft kiss to his smile.

“I love you, too,” he answered, his smile growing wider after they pulled apart.

“When do you think would be a good time?” he added.

“Well, your priority is to the world first,” Katara replied, taking just a slightly more serious tone, “Restoring balance and all the other Avatar duties.”

“I think I’ve done an okay job so far,” Aang responded with a bashful chuckle. Katara silently agreed with a tender kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t be so modest,” she teased, “You ended a century’s long war at the age of twelve.”

“A hundred and twelve, technically,” he playfully corrected her. She rolled her eyes in return.

“Whatever,” she smirked, “You know what I mean.” She met his shining eyes with a loving gaze.

“Do you think the world will be okay if I take a little while to work on building my life?” Aang asked softly, adding, “ _Our_ life?”

“I think so,” Katara responded, matching his quiet, sincere tone. Aang squeezed her hand in response as they shared a smile.

“But let’s maybe wait until after all of our other engaged friends get married first,” Katara quipped lightly.

“Good idea,” Aang chuckled in response.

* * *

Inside the palace, Mai’s hair was being washed and styled in preparation for the evening’s feast – tonight, she was presenting Zuko with an engagement gift. She was less than enthused as more servants than usual flitted around her, and her mother and aunt were both hovering with concern.

“Mai, dear, are you sure you’re feeling up to this?” Michi asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. Mai let out a frustrated groan in response.

“Mom, I’m _fine_ ,” she grumbled, “Am I going to be able to wear the dress I had picked out for yesterday?” Michi sighed tensely, turning to one of the servants.

“They’re still trying to get the blood out of it, my Lady,” the servant said tentatively to Mai, to which she rolled her eyes.

“It’s a red dress,” she stated matter-of-factly, “Blood is red. It can’t be that obvious of a stain.” Mura and Michi shared a look before turning their attention back to her.

“Fine,” she took their silence as a ‘no’, “But don’t put me in another one of those frilly princess frocks. I want to at least be able to breathe.”

“But, dear,” Mura started apprehensively, “Your arm…” Mai glanced at her heavily bandaged forearm and sighed once again, this time in defeat rather than annoyance.

“I’ll bring some of your long-sleeved dresses to choose from, my Lady,” a servant offered, bowing quickly before exiting the room. Michi and Mura continued to watch Mai like a hawk.

“Mom, Aunt Mura,” Mai spoke after a tense moment, “I know you’re just worried about me, because you care about me, and all that, but if you keep staring at me for much longer I think I’m gonna lose it.”

“Perhaps I’ll go fetch us some tea, then,” Mura offered after another tense look between her and Michi. She quietly exited the room. The remaining women sat in silence as a servant began to comb and shape Mai’s hair onto the top of her head, while another lacquered her nails. Mai’s expression relaxed as the comb moved across her scalp. She opened her eyes when she heard a sniffle, and realized it was her mother crying.

“Mom,” Mai said impatiently, “I told you, I’m fine –”

“It’s not that, Mai,” Michi replied, “It’s just...finally hitting me that you’re getting married. You’re all grown up, now, and soon you won’t need me anymore.” Mai immediately felt guilty for being so short with her initially.

“That’s not true, mom,” Mai responded softly, “I’ll always need you. You’re my mom.” Mai held out her free hand, and her mother stepped forward to take it.

“For example,” Mai continued lightheartedly, “If Zuko does something stupid, I’ll need you to talk to about it.” This elicited a chuckle from the older woman, but did not stop the flow of her tears.

“And,” Mai added, “I don’t know the first thing about having kids. It’s not going to happen for a while,” she emphasized this when she noticed her mother’s eyes light up at the subject, “But, it’s going to happen someday. And I’ll need your help with that, too. I’ll still need you – I always will. Just in different ways.” Michi offered her daughter a loving smile, squeezing her hand.

“Thank you, Mai,” she said, “I love you, my plum blossom.”

“I love you too, mom,” Mai answered, smiling fondly at the term of endearment.

* * *

Tonight’s banquet was the first of the week where dinner was served before the ritual to be completed during the evening. Mai had dictated the menu to be full of Zuko’s favorite foods, with the desserts being fruit tarts garnished with rose petals. Once the meal was complete, she stood to address the room.

“Thank you all for joining us tonight,” Mai said, “If I may keep your attention for just a moment, I have a gift I would like to present to my betrothed, Fire Lord Zuko.” The guests watched quietly as a servant approached her with a long, rectangular chest. Given that she only had one arm to use, she stepped aside slightly so they could hand it directly to Zuko.

“My Lord,” Mai continued, “Thank you for choosing me to be your wife, and partner in leading this great nation. This is but a small token of my unending gratitude.” She nodded to Zuko, who took the cue to open the case that had been presented to him.

Inside, he saw a pair of dao blades, similar to the ones he had wielded as the Blue Spirit, however these had handles of gold, embossed with his royal seal. Large rubies adorned the bottom of each handle. He handed the case to a servant so he could take the blades out and examine them. As they were revealed to the crowd, the guests could be heard muttering impressed and appreciative sentiments. Zuko’s eyes twinkled as they met Mai’s.

“Thank you, Lady Mai,” he said, then added quietly, “I love you so fucking much.” Mai smiled in self-satisfaction as she watched him pour over the swords excitedly.

“Want to try them out?” she asked with raised eyebrows. He looked at her, silently asking, ‘ _are you sure?_ ’, and she nodded before producing her beloved sai from one of her billowing sleeves.

Even though she only had the use of one arm, Mai still put up a hell of a fight. Blades shone and clanged against each other with intense speed. The guests’ eyes darted wildly between the couple as they moved, gasping with each swing and blocked hit. Mai’s moves were as calculated as they seemed casual, all done while she kept her left arm tucked behind her back. Zuko was quicker than her, but seemed to be more impulsive, which meant Mai blocked nearly every one of his strokes. Finally, almost as quickly as it seemed to have begun, Mai had Zuko on his knees before her, the tip of her sai resting under his chin. He kept his head bowed as he lay down his swords before him. Mai used her blade to lift his chin up so their gazes could meet.

“As always, my Lady,” Zuko said cooly, “I am at your mercy.” Satisfied, Mai lowered her weapon as well. The guests applauded, as impressed as they were surprised at the spontaneous spar. Zuko retrieved his blades before replacing them into their case, then turned and pulled Mai into a passionate kiss. The applause increased.

* * *

After the celebration, as they returned to their chambers, Mai turned to Zuko.

“You didn’t go easy on me, did you?” she asked teasingly.

“Never,” Zuko answered with a smirk, “I can prove it if you want a rematch.”

“Maybe when I have both arms again,” Mai chuckled, prompting a soft laugh from Zuko as well.

“Seriously, though,” he continued, “That is one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Mai replied softly. Zuko brought their intertwined hands to his face so he could kiss her knuckles.

“One day closer to being married,” she mused as they continued walking.

“I can’t wait,” Zuko declared, a beaming smile on his face. The sight of this made Mai smile, too. They carried their bliss with them to bed, where they dreamed only of each other.


	7. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the blessing of the union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more drama, because royal weddings never go off without a hitch. please enjoy!

The sounding of horns throughout the palace brought everyone out of their peaceful slumber. Upon looking out the window, Sokka could see that the very first light of day had yet to creep over the horizon. 

“Stupid firebenders and their stupid ‘rising with the sun’,” he grumbled, shuffling dramatically towards the wardrobe to retrieve his clothes for the day. 

“Just think,” Suki responded with a yawn, “At least we can sleep in tomorrow.”

The guests would convene at the Capital Temple, just a short walk from the palace, in order to witness the Fire Sages asking for Agni’s blessing over Mai and Zuko’s marriage. It was imperative that the ritual be completed as the sun was rising, much to their friends’ dismay. Nevertheless, they sleepily made their way through the streets as the stars began to fade. 

“Good morning,” Iroh cheerfully greeted the group as they approached the temple. They responded with half-awake hellos and lackadaisical waves. He chuckled lightly. 

“There will be time for you to get some more sleep between the brunch and dinner tonight,” he assured them as he followed them through the grand doors. 

The friends gaped at the great expansive room before them. The ornate gilding and intricate carvings made the temple on Crescent Island seem modest in comparison. A stream of fire lined the floor on either side, softly illuminating the walkway as the group made their way toward the center of the room. 

Mai and Zuko were knelt before the High Sage in the center of the room, which was indicated by a large golden circle on the floor, adorned with inscriptions and images praising Agni. Everyone took their places, kneeling on cushions arranged in an outward spiral from the center. 

“All-powerful Agni,” the High Sage began, his voice echoing through the vast chamber, “We call on you today to bless the union of your two humble servants, who bow to you now.” Mai and Zuko bowed reverently, their hands extending onto the floor before them and their foreheads nearly touching the ground. More Fire Sages approached, and they simultaneously lit a flame onto eight points equidistant along the perimeter of the golden circle. The flames quickly met, forming a continuous ring around the couple and the High Sage. 

“Just as the sun that You direct in our sky, we rise,” the High Sage announced, signaling Mai and Zuko to stand. As they rose to their feet, the sun was beaming over the horizon, light flooding through windows that previously blended in with the rest of the architecture. Golden streams of sunlight illuminated their faces, and revealed the true grandeur of the room. 

“In shining His light clearly upon you,” the High Sage said to Mai and Zuko, “Agni has blessed you. May your union be fortified by the strength of His great spirit.” The flames surrounding them grew taller, sending celebratory sparks into the air above. The couple shared a secret sigh of relief as they turned to face each other and join hands. 

The Fire Sages approached once more around the outside of the circle. They moved in unison, bending the ring of flame so that it moved almost as if it were a wave on the ocean, increasing the height until the tips of the flame threatened to lick the ceiling. Then, with one fell swoop, they extinguished the great fire, save for a small flicker that the High Sage kept in the palm of his hand. 

“As long as this flame burns, your union will be protected by Agni,” he announced as he passed it to Zuko. The young leader tried as hard as he could to keep his hand from trembling as he accepted the flame. Mai squeezed his other hand that had remained in hers, silently saying ‘ _It’s okay_ ’. He took a deep breath, steadying himself as he turned to face the doors. He and Mai slowly made their way to the exit, the High Sage leading the Fire Sages behind them, and finally the guests following. They emerged into the light of day, walking deliberately toward Coronation Plaza. A large torch was waiting for them, at what would be their marriage altar in a few short days. Zuko led Mai up the steps before taking their place below the torch. 

Once the Sages had taken their places behind the couple, and the guests had arrived, the High Sage spoke once more. 

“In lighting the torch, you display Agni’s blessing upon your union for all to behold,” he announced. This was Zuko’s signal to pass the flame from his palm to the torch. He took another deep breath, and Mai stroked his hand with her thumb as they took another step forward. 

“This is it,” he whispered to her. 

“Once you light that torch, you’re never getting rid of me,” Mai joked back softly, eliciting a small laugh from her betrothed. This gave him the confidence he needed to grow the small flame into a proper fire as he directed it into the torch. The second it took, and its heat reflected onto their faces, the guests erupted into cheers.

“Congratulations, my Lord,” the High Sage bowed to Zuko as he and Mai turned to face them. “My Lady,” he added, bowing to Mai.

* * *

The brunch that followed was jovial, and felt more like a festival than a formal banquet. Entertainers wove through the crowd as they performed, while guests enjoyed gourmet fire flakes and watermelon bellinis. There was music and dancing, and while most everyone seemed to have fully woken up by now, Sokka and Toph were still grumbling in the corner, Suki sitting unenthusiastically beside them. 

“It’s still _way_ too early to be awake,” Sokka complained while munching on a komodo sausage sandwich. He scowled at Aang, who was now twirling a giggling Katara along to the music. 

“ _How_ do you have this much energy?” he exclaimed before yawning once again.

“You’re gonna have to get used to early mornings soon, you know,” Katara teased, “Babies don’t follow a regular sleeping schedule.”

“Please,” Sokka quipped back, “Any kid of mine will sleep through anything, just like their dad.” His sister simply rolled her eyes at him before accepting another drink from a passing servant. She extended it to him.

“Maybe this will wake you up,” she suggested. Sokka took it before Aang twirled her again, pulling her into him. Sokka rolled his eyes before taking a sip.

“Not bad,” he remarked, eyebrows raised in mild impress. “Suki, you should try –” He cut himself off as the warrior looked back at him, cocking her head slightly.

“Right,” he said again before taking another swig of the brightly colored beverage. Whether it was the fact that he was sick of watching everyone else have fun, or if it really was just the drink, Sokka resolved to finally rise to his feet.

“Wanna dance?” he asked Suki. She smiled softly before taking his outstretched hand and standing up.

“Just don’t spin me too much,” she replied, looking over to Aang and Katara, “I’m getting queasy just watching them.” Sokka chuckled before placing his free hand on her waist, and slowly swaying her. The couples continued to dance until the music ended, and applause rang out through the crowd. First, it was in appreciation for the musicians, but then, it was a welcome to Mai and Zuko, who had appeared to address the guests.

“Thank you, everyone,” Zuko spoke, “For being here today, and this whole week, to celebrate with us. Mai and I are truly grateful to you all for sharing in our happiness and excitement for our upcoming union. This is not just a momentous time for us, but also for the Fire Nation.” The guests applauded at this statement, and Zuko paused before continuing:

“Thank you all for trusting in me as your Fire Lord. I look forward to continuing to serve you proudly with a partner by my side. Together,” he glanced quickly to Mai, squeezing her hand, “We will lead the Fire Nation, and the world, further into harmony and prosperity.” Enthusiastic applause rang out once more before the musicians began another optimistic song. Mai and Zuko waved before descending from their platform and making their way into the crowd.

“Spoken like a true leader,” Aang complimented, clapping his friend on the back. Zuko smirked bashfully in response.

“This public speaking thing will never get any easier, will it?” the Fire Lord asked with a nervous chuckle. Mai brought a comforting hand to his bicep.

“Maybe not,” the Avatar replied, “But it helps to have someone by your side.” He smiled to Katara, who was rejoining him with a fruit tart for them to share. He kissed her softly on the temple when she was close enough.

Mai squeezed Zuko’s hand once more, reminding him of the promise she’d made to stand by him always. He smiled softly at the gesture before returning it. They chatted with their friends for a little while longer before being whisked away to speak to other guests.

* * *

Once the morning’s festivities had died down, the guests retreated to their rooms for some rest before the evening began. Mai and Zuko were no exception, the adrenaline of the morning having long worn off. They ambled slowly to the royal chambers, successfully avoiding anyone who might try to steal them away for some menial task. The second the door shut behind them, they both let out a long sigh of relief.

“The hardest part is over,” Zuko stated before a yawn took over. Mai yawned in response, simply nodding her head in agreement. Zuko let out a small chuckle at this before removing his outer robes and flopping onto the bed. Mai followed suit, removing her dress and crawling in beside him.

“I know we haven’t been alone basically this whole week,” she said sleepily, “And normally I’d be all over you right now. But I’m just so _tired_.” Zuko laughed softly once more.

“We have the whole honeymoon to be all over each other,” he replied, “But right now, we really need a nap.” He finally let his heavy eyelids fall closed as his beloved nestled her face in the crook of his neck.

Their peaceful slumber was interrupted before it even began by a sharp knock at the door. Mai let out an exaggerated groan of disapproval.

“I’m sorry to bother you, my Lord, my Lady,” a servant’s voice echoed from the other side, “But Zhion Li is _insisting_ upon your presence.”

“Tell him to go fuck himself,” Mai grumbled under her breath, wrapping one of her legs around Zuko’s so as to prevent him from getting out of bed.

“Did he say _why_?” Zuko asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

“No, sir,” the servant replied, “Just that it was of utmost importance that he see you at once.” Zuko took a deep breath, the air that escaped his nostrils more heated than usual.

“He’s not going to leave us alone,” he declared in defeat. He took another breath before sitting up and moving to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Mai refused to budge, now wrapped around Zuko’s body like a python.

“He can wait five minutes,” Mai said firmly, “He needs to learn that he can’t boss around the fucking _Fire Lord_.” After a moment, Zuko nodded, knowing that Mai’s stubbornness would win out over Zhion Li’s.

“Tell him we’ll be there in ten minutes,” Zuko responded to the servant.

“But, sir –” they started. Zuko stood his ground.

“Ten. Minutes.”

“…Very well.”

Mai smirked against Zuko’s neck, proud of herself and him for asserting their boundaries. Zuko re-wrapped his arms around her, kissing the crown of her head with a contented sigh. They fell asleep once again.

* * *

Once the couple finally arrived, Zhion Li looked as if he had been tearing his hair out – more than usual. He quickly turned on them and began chastising them for making him wait. Mai was having none of it.

“I’m sorry,” she said bluntly, “I didn’t realize that the Fire Lord answered to _you_.” The Designer made to spit something back at her, but knew to hold his tongue. Nevertheless, his gaze said everything he couldn’t out loud. Mai simply stared right back at him, with her cold, unwavering resolve.

“What’s so urgent?” Zuko asked, trying to dispel the tension despite his own annoyance, “If you say anything about linens, I’m walking right back out that door.”

“My Lord,” Zhion Li replied as calmly as he could, “I understand you have requested that the wedding ceremony on Sunday be open to the public.”

“Yes, we’ve discussed this,” Zuko answered, confused, “What’s the problem?”

“It turns out,” the Designer said, “That some of the commoners are…upset…over your choice of bride. There has been talk in the streets of a mass-objection to your union.” Zuko’s eyes widened upon hearing this.

“Wait,” he started, “I don’t understand. Everything has been fine this whole week. Everyone has been happy!”

“Yeah, the _nobility_ ,” Mai cut in, her tone matter-of-fact but still tinted with disappointment, “Of course _they’re_ gonna be happy – they want to stay on your good side. But the people don’t have anything to gain by pretending to be okay with whatever the Fire Lord wants – at least not anymore.” Zuko met her gaze, feeling defeated.

“But,” Zuko protested, “The torch is lit – everyone can see that the union has been blessed.”

“True,” Zhion Li replied, “But, the nation is not as spiritual as we once were.”

“What does this have to do with Mai?” Zuko asked, frustrated, and wanting to get to the point. Zhion Li sighed heavily.

“The people think,” he finally spoke, “That your love is clouding your judgement. They don’t feel that Lady Mai is suitable to serve as Fire Lady.” The young leader had to stop his jaw from dropping, and also quell his temper that was about to boil over. He felt simultaneously betrayed by and angry at his own people.

“How could the people not want what’s best for me?” Zuko finally asked, his tone much softer than anyone had expected it to be.

“What’s best for you isn’t always what’s best for the nation,” Mai replied sadly. They shared another defeated look.

“I’m sorry, my Lord,” Zhion Li spoke after a heavy silence, “What shall we do now?” Zuko swallowed hard, then put on his ‘leader’ mask to hide the sadness etched on his face.

“I’ll need to gather my advisors,” he said, “See what they think we should do.” Zhion Li nodded solemnly before leaving the couple to sink in the silence.

* * *

Once his advisors were gathered, Zuko and Mai made their way to the throne room to meet with them. Mai stopped him just outside the door.

“This feels like a conversation I shouldn’t be a part of,” she said, letting go of his hand, “I’m going to go back to the room. I’ll be there when you’re done.” Before Zuko could argue, she was kissing him gently on the cheek and walking away. He took a shaky breath before entering.

As he crossed the threshold, his advisors bowed to him. Zuko bowed in return before taking his place upon the throne. It had always felt a little lonely up there for him, but now Mai’s absence seemed to create a vast divide between him and everyone else in the room. He tried to put it out of his mind.

“My Lord,” one of the advisors began, “I understand you’ve been informed of the people’s…discontent with your upcoming marriage.”

“Do you have any further details?” Zuko replied, already struggling to keep his indifferent mask on.

“As news of the celebration has reached the nation throughout the week,” the advisor continued, “Many of our citizens are concerned with your decision to wed Lady Mai. They feel that your love for her is blinding you to the fact – their _belief_ – that she is not fit for the role of Fire Lady.”

“The ‘fact’?” Zuko asked, and the advisor flinched upon hearing his slip-up repeated back to him. The Fire Lord waited patiently for an answer.

“Sir,” another advisor chimed in, “We’re inclined to agree with them.”

“What?” Zuko responded. It was becoming harder for him to control his temper, as evidenced by the flames before him beginning to grow. He noticed fear flash in their eyes, and took a few deep breaths, focusing on shrinking the fire. Once he was calmer, he gestured for them to continue.

“Lady Mai seems cold and indifferent,” the second advisor continued, “She appears to have little interest – or care – in anything. She often shows disdain for the decorum of noble life, and the people fear – _we_ fear – that this would lead to outright rejection of vital traditions and conventions that are expected of the Fire Lady, and the whole royal family.” Zuko listened in disbelief, shocked that his advisors not only felt this way, but that they also felt so confident in speaking of her like this to his face. He remained silent, which eventually prompted the advisors to continue.

“Also,” a third advisor spoke, “It seems that your care for her frequently outweighs the best interests of the nation. Many people were not happy to hear of your spontaneous gift of the Black Volcanic Ruby as a dowry payment.” Zuko blushed; he had known that decision wasn’t the most rational, and that he would probably catch some grief for it, but he didn’t realize that it would be added to a pile of reasons he shouldn’t marry Mai.

“The people fear what other rash decisions you may make for Lady Mai’s benefit, at the expense of the Fire Nation.”

Zuko’s head was spinning – getting married was the least controversial thing he thought he’d ever do as Fire Lord, but now, it felt like a national debate.

“I appreciate your…transparency,” Zuko finally addressed them, choosing his words carefully, “But can I ask why these concerns were not brought up earlier than two days before the ceremony?”

“Truthfully, my Lord,” the first advisor said, “We thought we were alone in these feelings. If you were happy, and the people were happy, then it’s not our place to intervene. However, once the people express concern with your leadership, then…”

“This is a question of my leadership?” Zuko asked, now even more confused than he had been.

“Poor choice of words, sir,” the third advisor jumped in, “The people are confident in you as our leader. They simply fear that your great leadership may suffer under this union.” Zuko wanted to scream, and cry, all at the same time. He felt as though he were caught in a nightmare, or some cruel prank.

“What do you propose I do?” Zuko finally asked. The advisors looked tentatively to one another.

“Call off the wedding.”

* * *

Zuko felt like he was drowning in his thoughts. After exiting the throne room, he paced the hallways. He walked right past the door to his bedchamber, not even sure how he could face Mai in that moment. He found himself on a balcony, overlooking the city. The sun was lower in the sky now – it was a few hours past noon. The evening’s party was slated to start by sunset, so he was on a deadline to make a decision. He was so lost in himself that he didn’t hear his uncle approach behind him.

“What is troubling you, nephew?” Iroh asked. His voice made Zuko jump slightly, startled at the loss of silence. Zuko faced him, shaking his head.

“The people don’t like Mai,” he said, “And the advisors want me to call off the wedding.” Iroh offered a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stepped forward to stand by his side.

“What do I do?” Zuko asked softly, turning his gaze out into the distance. Iroh sighed.

“It is a testament to you as Fire Lord that the people feel comfortable questioning your decisions,” he finally offered, “It means you are ruling through compassion and wisdom instead of fear.” Zuko didn’t reply, knowing by now that Iroh always made his way to his point eventually.

“But, just because they call you into question, does not always mean they are right,” the older man continued, “It is up to you to decide what is best for the Fire Nation.”

“But that’s not always what’s best for me,” Zuko replied, echoing his betrothed’s statement from earlier. Iroh nodded.

“That is true,” he said, “But not in every instance. How do you think you would change as a leader if you call off the wedding?” Zuko thought for a moment about his uncle’s question.

“I’m not sure,” he eventually answered, “But I know that I’d be really upset…lonely, confused. Mai has helped me become a better person. She knows how to calm me down when I get mad, and provide a different perspective when I feel stuck or conflicted. She helps me be more true to myself and my emotions…like, it’s okay to feel what I feel because she’ll be there to help me through it.”

“So Fire Lord Zuko, without Fire Lady Mai,” Iroh mused, “Would perhaps be impulsive, short-tempered, narrow-minded?”

“Kind of like how I used to be when I was banished,” Zuko said.

“Kind of like your father,” Iroh responded. He hated drawing the comparison, but wanted Zuko to come to the realization that this was bigger than just him and who he is personally.

“Part of being a good leader,” Iroh continued, “Is knowing when to trust your people, but also knowing when to trust yourself. If you feel that you will be a better leader with Mai by your side, then assert that. However, you then must prove it. I have faith in you, Zuko.” With one last comforting pat to the shoulder, Iroh walked away, leaving Zuko with space to consider their conversation. Zuko looked out onto the city again. For so long, he worried about doing or saying the tiniest wrong thing, for fear that his people would hate him. Now, he realized, he was falling into that same pattern – fear that they wouldn’t like him. While it’s important to be liked as a leader, Zuko thought, it’s more important to actually _lead_. And he knew that in order to be the best leader he could, he would need to be the best version of himself that he could – and that would never happen without Mai.

* * *

After informing his advisors of his _final_ decision – he was sure to emphasize that his mind would not be changing – Zuko finally made his way back to his chambers. There, he found Mai, now changed into her evening wear, sitting on the edge of the bed. She seemed nervous, playing with the hem of her sleeves as she kept her gaze cast downwards.

“Ty Lee told me what the advisors said,” Mai spoke softly when she heard the door open, “I won’t be mad at you if you decide –” She was cut off when Zuko pulled her to her feet and into a deep kiss.

“Screw what the advisors said,” Zuko announced when they finally broke apart, “We’re getting married.” Elated, but nervous, Mai looked to him.

“Are you sure, Zuko?” she asked, “The people will be angry –”

“Let them be angry,” he replied, “They’ll get over it when they realize that being with you is the best decision I could ever make for myself, as Fire Lord, and as a man.” She still seemed hesitant, so he continued.

“Mai, I love you,” he stated, “You’ve made me a better person, which has in turn made me a better leader. I couldn’t do this without you by my side. I wouldn’t want to, anyway.” He stared intently into her eyes, gaze unwavering. After a moment, she finally nodded.

“Okay,” she whispered, hugging him tight. She rested her head on his shoulder while one of his hands cradled the back of her head, holding her to him. They stood like this until Zuko was called away to be dressed for the party.

* * *

Upon entering the room, the guests applauded as they always did for the couple. However, Zuko and Mai were still nervous behind their smiles. They stood before the crowd hand-in-hand, waiting for the room to quiet so Zuko could speak.

“Thank you all for being here tonight,” Zuko began, starting his speech the way every one of them had begun this past week, “Before the celebration begins, I’d like to acknowledge my people, who are constantly striving to make me a better Fire Lord. Thank you all for the concerns you have expressed regarding our upcoming union.” He took a breath, squeezing Mai’s hand for support. She squeezed back, stroking his hand with her thumb. Like everything else, they would get through this together.

“I understand that it is unconventional for a Fire Lord to marry for love,” he continued, “For so long, marriages in the royal family were simply about power and connection. Mai and I set out to change that. However, some have expressed that love may cloud my judgement when it comes to ruling our nation. But I would like to assure you that my love for Mai is my greatest clarity. She helps me see issues from all perspectives; helps me remain focused on what matters; provides new insight when I am conflicted; reminds me that I’m capable and instills me with confidence to lead with pride. Mai has not only helped me grow into a better leader, but also a better man. I know that the Fire Lord I will be with her by my side is one that will lead this nation further into the new world of hope and peace. I know that she will be an excellent partner as my Fire Lady. And I cannot wait for us to have the chance to prove this to you. Thank you.”

The crowd erupted into applause once again, louder than they had at any of the previous celebrations. The couple let out a sigh of relief; there was still a long way to go, but this felt like a good beginning. They were able to quell their nerves enough to enjoy the night before them, with the congratulations from nobility now feeling a bit more genuine.


	8. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bathing rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **contains strong language**  
>  sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter - it proved to be a bit more challenging to write than i'd initially thought. i think it turned out alright, though. please let me know your thoughts!

The following morning saw the palace late to rise for the first time all week. After days and nights full of banquets and celebration, today was a day of rest for a majority of the guests. Mai and Zuko, however, were to participate in a number of bathing and preparation rituals, symbolizing a clean slate for the new life they were about to begin together. 

The couple lay quietly in bed together, already awake, but relaxing in the sunlight as it warmed their room. Soon, they would be separated and not allowed to see each other until they met at the altar the next day. They wanted to enjoy their final few moments together before the real whirlwind of the weekend began. 

Mai hummed contentedly against Zuko’s bare chest, tightening her arms around him. He responded in kind, resting his chin on top of her head.

“Thank you for standing up for me,” Mai whispered against his skin, so quietly that he almost missed it. Zuko pressed his lips gently to the crown of her head. 

“I could never be talked out of marrying you,” Zuko answered softly. He felt Mai smile against him, and wondered if she felt his heart race a little more when she did. 

“How much longer do you think we have before the servants come knocking?” Mai asked slyly, lifting her head so their lips could meet. She kissed him slowly, but deliberately, parting his lips with her tongue. He sighed into the kiss, a hand wandering casually up her waist. 

“Probably not too long,” Zuko replied when they broke apart. He looked at her longingly. 

“Then let’s make the most of it,” Mai said with a mischievous glare in her eye. She swung a leg over his waist, moving to straddle him fully. She leaned down to initiate another heated kiss, this one more urgent than the first. There was little clothing on them to be removed, but Zuko still wasted no time in unwrapping Mai’s bust. As soon as he dipped down to kiss the newly exposed skin, a knock echoed through the room. 

“My Lord, my Lady,” a servant called, “The first rituals will begin within the hour. I’ve been sent to escort Lady Mai to the royal spa.”

Zuko groaned in protest as Mai slid off his lap. She reached for the silk slip and matching robe that were laid neatly in a chair beside the bed, and pulled them on. Once she was dressed, she rounded to his side of the bed and left him with one last searing kiss. 

“We’ll pick this up tomorrow night?” she asked with a wink. As she turned to face the door, Zuko caught her wrist and turned her back into him, kissing her one more time.

“Don’t stand me up tomorrow,” he whispered jokingly, though his eyes held a hidden sincerity. Mai caressed his cheek softly, pressing a gentle peck to the tip of his nose. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she answered before slinking out the door.

* * *

While Mai wasn’t opposed to the thought of a day full of pampering, she wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of having to spend it completely alone with the servants. She had requested that Ty Lee be able to join, who decided to invite Suki, who then invited Katara, who then insisted that Toph join them as well. Mai supposed this is the closest she’d get to a bridal entourage, so she decided to go with it. 

When she arrived at the spa, the other girls were already there, donning similarly luxurious robes to the one she wore. She was welcomed with a glass of champagne as soon as she set foot through the door.

“If this is what being Fire Lady is like,” she announced, “I could get used to it.”

“Mai!” Ty Lee called cheerfully upon hearing her friend’s voice. She bounded lightly towards her to envelop her in a hug. Mai happily accepted, for once, given that it was a special occasion. 

“Thanks for joining me,” Mai responded, directing her statement towards everyone, “A day of being waited on hand and foot seems like it would be more fun with some friends around.” The girls, even Toph, smiled when they heard themselves being referred to as her friends.

More servants arrived, wheeling in all kinds of different pampering equipment – massage tables, steaming coals, combs, and many other tools whose use no one was quite sure of at the moment. Nevertheless, an older woman who appeared to be in charge stepped forward and bowed before Mai.

“My Lady,” she began, “Which treatment would you prefer first? Massage, aromatherapy, floral bath?” Mai looked to her friends, who were already looking to her for the answer.

“It’s your day,” Ty Lee said with a shrug, “Whatever you want!”

“Massage it is, then,” Mai replied, and the tables were set in place – arranged in a half-circle with the headrests facing inward, likely so the girls could chat during the treatment. Mai wasn’t talkative, but through the years had grown to appreciate Ty Lee’s preference for light chatter – the acrobat could seem to hold a conversation with anyone for a long period of time, and the sound of her bubbly voice had become sort of soothing. Mai figured it was just the distraction she needed from yesterday’s events.

Once they were laid down on the tables and disrobed, the servants began, selecting a particularly fragrant oil to drizzle onto the ladies’ backs. Before they could even touch her, Toph made one thing incredibly clear.

“If anyone even _thinks_ about touching my feet,” she said sternly, “You’re gonna be eating dirt for a week.” With this warning in mind, the massages began. After a few moments of relaxing silence, Ty Lee spoke up.

“Mai, how are you doing?” she asked brightly, “You know, after everything yesterday?”

“What happened yesterday?” Suki asked, before Mai could respond.

“Zuko’s advisors told him to call off the wedding,” Ty Lee replied, eyes widening as soon as she’d realized that she probably shouldn’t have said it. “Shit, Mai, I’m sorry, it’s not my place –”

“It’s okay,” Mai answered, “I mean, you already said it, so…”

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Suki comforted, feeling guilty for even asking. Mai shrugged, before remembering that they wouldn’t be able to see her.

“It’s fine,” she said simply. There was a pause, as no one was sure what to say in response. Was it really fine to prod further? Or would it be better to just change the subject? Mai spoke again before anyone else could find their voice.

“Honestly, I can’t say I’m really surprised,” Mai said softly, “I know they’ve never really liked me. I guess it’s just shocking that they waited this long to try and talk him out of marrying me.”

“Why would they do that?” Katara asked sadly. Mai resisted the urge to shrug once more.

“They don’t think I’m fit to be Fire Lady,” Mai responded, matter-of-factly, “I’m not a perfect, pristine noblewoman and that bothers them. Plus, they love to blame me anytime Zuko loses his temper or acts impulsively, even if it’s over the littlest thing. They probably see me as another loose end from his childhood that needs to be cut.”

Silence once again.

“I’m so sorry, Mai,” Katara spoke again, “It’s so unfair for you to have to deal with that.”

“Yeah, it sucks, but it’s part of the deal,” Mai agreed before adding, “Zuko’s worth it all, at the end of the day, anyway.” Mai was glad no one could see her face at that moment – she was blushing, not used to being so open and vulnerable with them – with anyone besides Zuko.

“Aww,” Ty Lee said, half-teasingly; she knew Mai too well at this point, and knew her friend was flushing crimson by now.

“Shut up,” Mai grumbled back, her smile bleeding through to her tone of voice. Ty Lee giggled.

“Seriously, I’m so happy for you guys,” she said, returning to her typical bubbly disposition, “I was always rooting for you two.”

“We _all_ were,” Suki added with a smile of her own, “Those first few weeks after that Solstice Celebration were _torture_ for all of us. Zuko tried to pretend that nothing had happened, but we all knew.”

“You did?” Mai asked, “How did you know?”

“Well, we didn’t know exactly _what_ happened,” Ty Lee chimed in, “Just that _something_ did. Also, one of the other warriors said she saw you guys kiss during the fireworks when you thought no one was looking.”

“When _Zuko_ thought no one was looking,” Mai corrected, “I was not an informed participant in that kiss.”

“But in the other ones you were,” Ty Lee teased, eliciting a giggle from Suki. Mai flushed bright red once again, recalling the events of that evening.

“You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, Mai,” Ty Lee continued, “Remember, you learned everything you know about stealth from me.”

“Oh, come on,” Mai sighed, “Everyone was still outside enjoying the party.”

“I’m not talking about the party anymore,” Ty Lee said slyly, causing Suki to start laughing again.

“Damn, I should come to the Fire Nation more often,” Toph chimed in, “Sounds like you guys hog all the fun here.” The girls shared more laughter as they recounted memories from the past few years, and Mai was more grateful for their presence than she had ever expected to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zuko was still meandering about the palace, his rituals not slated to begin for another few hours. He wandered past the courtyard, where he spotted Aang brushing Appa. He called to his friend.

“Hey,” Zuko said, “I’m bored. Wanna spar?”

“Sure!” the Avatar replied with a pleasant shrug. He followed the Fire Lord toward the Agni Kai arena, which was sure to be empty. In fact, it had been empty for a while, only used by Zuko for the occasional spar or firebending drills. On their way, they ran into Sokka.

“Hey Sokka,” Aang called cheerfully, “Zuko and I are gonna spar. Wanna come?”

“Sure,” Sokka responded after swallowing a mouthful of sizzle-crisps, “Is this like a ‘Fire Lord wedding ritual’ spar, or a normal one?”

“Normal one,” Zuko answered with a smirk, “Just need to let off some steam.”

“Not getting cold feet, are ya?” Sokka joked with a nudge of his elbow. Zuko’s face fell more than he’d meant it to.

“Not me,” was all he said, leaving his friends wide-eyed as they spent the rest of the walk in silence.

Upon arriving in the empty arena, Zuko was quick to shrug off his tunic and begin breath exercises in preparation. Aang and Sokka shared a concerned look, still unsure of what their friend had meant by his earlier comment. Nevertheless, Aang removed his tunic as well and began his own warm-ups.

“So, is this gonna be strictly firebending, or do you wanna fight all four elements?” Aang asked in a slightly cocky tone, trying to keep the spirit of fun in the room. Zuko’s smirk returned, much to the Avatar’s relief.

“I’m in the mood for a challenge,” he answered confidently. Sokka eagerly took a front row seat, glad he’d brought the bag of sizzle-crisps with him – it seemed he was in for a show.

Once Aang gave the indication that he was ready, Zuko didn’t hesitate, making the first move with a swift punch to the air. Aang easily dodged the flames that extended from his friend’s fist, aided by the air he bent beneath his feet. Zuko took advantage of the wind and let the oxygen carry his flames closer to Aang’s feet. Aang flipped backwards in midair, only narrowly avoiding the blow this time, and gave away his surprise when he stumbled upon landing on his feet. Zuko smirked, and the fight began.

Both experienced fighters, especially with each other, Aang and Zuko were skilled and calculated in their moves. As usual, Aang kept his strategy to defense, preferring to block rather than strike. Meanwhile, Zuko kept a steady rhythm of attacks, letting the anger that had risen in him the previous day fuel his inner fire and make his flames burn hotter. They stayed on equal footing for some time, until Aang remembered the canteen he had left discarded with his tunic. He forced the stopper open with the pressure he created with the water inside, and swiftly turned it to ice around one of Zuko’s ankles. There was a brief pause as the friends made eye contact, and Aang smirked.

“You asked for it,” he reminded the Fire Lord, who was attempting to simply pull his foot free. Sokka laughed quietly in the corner, praying that no one would mention that fire can melt ice, because the scene was just too rich. Zuko gave up, and used his incapacitated ankle as an anchor while he swung his free leg high into the air, producing an impressive flame from the sole of his foot. It was quickly doused when a stone boot formed itself to his calf, which brought his leg quickly to the ground with a resounding _thud_.

Frustrated, but determined, Zuko turned his attention to his hands, focusing all his energy there. He managed to get in a few good blows before Aang capped each fingertip of one hand with almost comically thick ice. Zuko lashed out with his free hand impulsively, which became his doom. Aang caught Zuko’s last free fist in a stone glove, now rendering all his limbs flameless. The Avatar was about to make a snarky remark about his victory when the Fire Lord let out a furious scream, breaking the holds on his hands and feet with the flames that shot violently out of them. Aang and Sokka stared, wide-eyed, at the awesome display of power. Silence fell, making the air in the large arena feel as stuffy as a linen closet.

“Zuko,” Aang started carefully after a moment, “Is everything okay?” He moved to step towards his friend, but hesitated. Zuko’s face fell into shame as he bowed his head in apology.

“I’m sorry about that,” Zuko muttered, “I haven’t lost control like that in…a long time.” Aang simply nodded in understanding, not saying anything else in hopes that Zuko would continue talking. Eventually, he did.

“My advisors tried to get me to call off the wedding yesterday,” he stated.

“What?!” Sokka and Aang cried in unison, the former jumping to his feet.

“Why?” Aang asked, unable to make sense of it in his head.

“They think Mai isn’t cut out to be Fire Lady,” Zuko explained, trying to mask his anger, “And they think that my love for her is some sort of…critical weakness. I know they’re wrong – and I made sure _they_ know it. But I’m still so _angry_ at how they spoke about her…how they spoke about me, too. They called my priorities, my decision making, my entire leadership into question, all because I’m daring to marry a woman I love.”

“Fuck…” Sokka sighed. While Aang would’ve typically given the warrior a chastising glance, he decided to forgo it, because he knew that he himself didn’t have anything more of substance to offer at the moment.

“I knew this wasn’t going to be easy,” Zuko said, his voice now tinted with melancholy, “For me or Mai. But, I didn’t think it would be this hard, either. I feel like I’m being selfish, dragging her into this with me.”

“Zuko,” Aang spoke once more, tone split between comforting and chastising, “We all know that if Mai didn’t want this, she would’ve left a long time ago.”

“That’s what she keeps telling me,” Zuko replied, forcing a slight chuckle.

“Besides,” Sokka chimed in, “Even if it is gonna be hard, at least you guys are in it together.” Zuko smiled a little more at this reminder.

“You’re right,” he said, finally looking his friends in the eye, “Thanks, you guys.”

“Of course,” Aang responded sincerely, while Sokka clapped a comforting hand on the Fire Lord’s shoulder.

“If you really want them to shut up about it,” Aang added jokingly, “I can pull the Avatar card, tell them the Spirits said your union is sacred and necessary to the balance of the world.” Zuko laughed genuinely this time.

“I’ll let you know if I need to take you up on that,” he replied as they made their way back toward the main area of the palace.

* * *

By the time the bridal bathing rituals had been completed, the sun was about to set. Mai and the rest of the girls – her _friends_ , she reminded herself – were escorted back from the spa to a more intimate dining hall for their evening meal. Their hair freshly washed, nails glistening with new lacquer, and skin glowing, the group enjoyed the food every bit as much as the company.

“Thanks again for spending today with me,” Mai said to them between courses, “I had a really nice time.”

“Thanks for having us,” Katara responded with a genuine smile, “It was nice to have some ‘girl time’.”

“It was,” Mai agreed, offering a smile herself.

“This whole day has felt like a sleepover,” Ty Lee mused, “Like the ones we used to have when we were younger, remember, Mai?”

“Except Azula isn’t here to try and set your braids on fire,” Mai responded casually. She didn’t think twice about mentioning the princess’s name, but it didn’t slip past everyone else so easily. They fell quiet, the events from earlier in the week flooding back into focus.

“Even better,” Ty Lee finally offered, keeping her smile wide across her face to try and breeze past the subject. Mai simply nodded in return, and the subject was swiftly changed after that. Conversation was a little more tedious, but they all made a good effort to keep it light.

“Where are they having you sleep tonight?” Suki asked before dessert, slowly sipping a cup of tea.

“Not sure,” Mai replied with a shrug, “Probably on the opposite end of the palace so Zuko and I don’t see each other before the ceremony.”

“They say it’s bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before they arrive at the altar,” Ty Lee mentioned, sounding as if she were relaying a fact rather than a superstition.

“We definitely don’t need any more of that,” Mai quipped, bringing her own steaming cup to her lips.

“At least it’s only for tonight,” Katara offered, “I’m surprised they didn’t try to keep you two in separate rooms this whole week.”

“Oh, they _tried_ ,” Mai responded with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. The girls paused, waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t offer any further information. They shared soft giggles, letting their imaginations run wild with images of Mai pinning people to the wall by their sleeves for even suggesting the idea. While that’s what Mai would’ve loved to do, the real story was far more boring: it was initially suggested in the beginning stages of wedding planning, and the couple shot it down simply and firmly. Zuko gave a flimsy excuse of safety, stating that it would be better to have the guards concentrated in one area rather than spreading them thinner, especially during such a busy time and with so many guests in the palace. Everyone bought it, to the Fire Lord’s relief – he didn’t want to have to admit to them that he couldn’t fall asleep without Mai at his side. The compromise was, though, that the night before would be spent apart. Nobody would budge on that one.

A knock at the door brought the girls out of their bubble they’d spent the day in. Aang and Sokka stepped apprehensively into the room, looking unsure of whether or not they were allowed to intrude.

“Can we come in?” the Avatar asked softly, “We’re not sure what the rules are on guys joining the bridal party for dessert.” The girls giggled, and nodded. The boys breathed a sigh of relief before joining them at the table.

“You look wonderful,” Aang whispered to Katara as he settled in beside her. He took in the floral scent of her hair as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the cheek.

“Zuko sends his love,” Sokka said to Mai as he wrapped an arm around Suki, “He says he misses you already.”

“Aww,” Ty Lee teased, relishing in the brief flush that appeared on Mai’s cheeks. Mai smiled softly and offered a simple ‘thanks’ in return. The friends enjoyed dessert together, catching the boys up on their day and listening to Sokka recount an exaggerated version of Aang and Zuko’s spar. Once the plates were cleared and the last of the tea had long stopped steaming, they parted ways for the evening.

* * *

Upon arriving in her temporary chambers, Mai let out a sigh into the empty space; it wasn’t particularly happy, or sad – just a sigh. She was excited to marry Zuko, of course, but she still felt so many conflicting emotions about everything that would come with it. She had always known that she would never be able to be _just_ his wife. Even years ago, when he was still a young, scar-less prince and she would have naïve daydreams about a grand royal wedding, she knew that marrying into the royal family was a complicated affair. Nevertheless, she’d never expected it to be quite as complicated as it had become, especially over the past week.

She walked over to where her wedding robes hung in the corner – the white fabrics standing out starkly against their red trim, even in the darkness. The hems of the sleeves nearly grazed the floor, while the excess fabric of the skirt was piled over itself on the ground. Tomorrow, Mai would be a perfect, pristine bride, and would also be expected to be the same perfect and pristine Fire Lady every day after that. She sighed once more, fears and insecurities bubbling up faster with the more she thought about it all. She really just wanted to talk to Zuko.

Then, a knock at the door. Mai strode over, confused as to who would be there at this hour.

“Hello?” she called, starting to turn the knob.

“Don’t open the door,” Zuko’s voice responded from the other side, “This doesn’t count as seeing each other if we don’t technically _see_ each other.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Mai said softly, taking her hand away from the knob and leaning against the heavy door, “I was thinking too much.”

“We have that in common,” Zuko replied with an empty chuckle. After a pause, he continued.

“I’m nervous,” he whispered, and Mai could imagine his head bowed and eyes closed as he admitted it.

“Me too,” she whispered back, “Everything’s going to change after tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Zuko agreed, “It’s gonna be okay, though.” When she didn’t answer, Zuko kept speaking, if only to let her know that he was still there.

“I promise, Mai,” he said, “I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure that things are okay for us. If that means I have to fire every single one of my advisors –”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Mai interrupted, a small smile tinting her voice, “Don’t do that. These things are bigger than just us.”

“I know,” Zuko answered, “But, you know what I mean. I’m so grateful that you decided to be with me, and I never want you to feel like you’ll regret that decision, not even for a second.”

“I could never regret it, Zuko,” she said softly, “That would mean regretting _you_.”

“I _love_ you, you know,” Mai continued, “I mean, that should be obvious, considering everything that’s happened this week and the fact that, despite it all, I’m still gonna walk down that aisle tomorrow.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Zuko answered, and in his voice, Mai could hear the smile that had spread across his lips. She smiled, too.

“I love you,” she repeated tenderly.

“I love you, too,” he said, “Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll be the one in the fancy white robes,” Mai quipped, smiling when she heard him chuckle. She kept her ear pressed to the door as his footsteps receded. Despite her conflicting thoughts and emotions, she was reminded of her guiding beacon through them all: Zuko. She fell into the bed and closed her eyes, eager to sleep so that time would move faster, and they would finally be together.


	9. the second sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **contains non-graphic descriptions of sexual situations**  
>  the moment we've all been waiting for, folks - the wedding day! thanks for your patience while i worked on this chapter. i know how i want to wrap this story up, but was a little stuck on how to get there. please enjoy & let me know your thoughts!

For once, Mai wasn’t grumpy to be woken up by a knock at the door – mostly because she was already awake when it came. But it also meant that it was Sunday morning, the day of the Summer Solstice – the day of her wedding. As her fingers trembled with anxious excitement, she turned the knob to let in a half-dozen servants, along with her mother, Aunt Mura, and – to her surprise – Ursa.

“Good morning, Mai,” Zuko’s mother said, with a warm smile across her face.

“Good morning,” Mai returned with a smile of her own, “I thought you’d be with Zuko.”

“He wanted me to check in with you,” Ursa replied, “And, admittedly, I was too excited to wait until the ceremony to see you in your dress!” She brought Mai in for a loving hug, which was happily accepted. As soon as she let go, Michi was right there to envelop her daughter in her own embrace.

“Oh, Mai,” Michi sighed, tears already falling down her cheeks. Mai rolled her eyes with a smirk, but nonetheless comfortingly patted her mother on the back.

“At this rate, you’ll be out of tears before the ceremony even starts,” Mura chastised playfully, even though her own voice was thick, and her eyes shone similarly. She and Michi shared a watery giggle as Mai was whisked by the servants into the washroom, where a hot bath was already waiting. Once she was settled into the tub, a pair of girls massaged her feet, while another combed through her hair. Another servant massaged fragrant oils into the skin of her back, shoulders, and arms, taking care around her still-tender left forearm. The other two servants had remained in the bedroom, tending to the wedding garment.

“How are you feeling, my Lady?” the girl combing Mai’s hair asked cheerfully. Mai smiled.

“A little nervous,” Mai admitted quietly, “But mostly excited.” The servant simply hummed pleasantly in reply, never breaking the rhythm of her hands as they moved through Mai’s inky locks. Mai took a deep breath, letting it out in a soft sigh, and closed her eyes. She tried to focus on the relaxing moment in an attempt to quell the butterflies in her stomach. It worked until she was being lifted from the bath. Once she was dried off and put on her dressing robe, Mai was escorted once more into the main room.

As she sat at the vanity, Mai saw through the mirror her Aunt Mura re-enter the room with an overflowing armful of dainty white flowers. She set them gingerly on the bed, keeping a few in her hands as she walked over to her niece.

“For your hair,” Mura explained, handing three stems to Mai, “Which ones would you like?” Mai examined the flowers – jasmine, rose buds, and anemone.

“Grace, devotion, or sincerity?” Mai asked, to which her aunt smiled knowingly. Mai thought on it for a moment, then made her decision.

“I think…roses,” she said, handing the other two stems back to her aunt, “Definitely the roses.” Mura returned to the pile on the bed and began separating the rose buds from the rest. As she did so, the servants brought them to the vanity. While the pile of flowers grew, Mai observed an intricate decorative comb among them and the assorted hairpins, and lifted it gingerly to examine it closer.

“That comb was mine,” Ursa’s voice floated from behind Mai, “It was given to me on my wedding day. I thought maybe, if you wanted to wear it today, you could give it some new life – a better legacy.”

“Just like Zuko’s done for the nation,” Mai mused, smiling softly, “It’s beautiful.” As she turned the comb in her hands, Mai watched as the many delicate gems sparkled against the antique gold gilding. It was shaped like half of a lotus flower, thin bands of metal swirling to form soft petals atop the cluster of crystals at the base. Mai finally nodded, handing the comb to a servant at her side.

“Thank you,” Mai said, turning to Ursa. The older woman took her hand, patting it gently as they shared a fond smile. She was quickly ushered away, however, when the servants began to comb and shape Mai’s hair into an elegant style.

“Remember that you’ll need space for the crown, too,” Ursa reminded the stylists, who nodded in understanding without taking their eyes off their work.

“Almost forgot about that,” Mai laughed breathlessly. As if getting married in front of a whole nation wasn’t already stressful enough, today was also her coronation.

“You’ll be wonderful,” Michi comforted, coming to her daughter’s side while remaining out of the servants’ way. Mai simply let out another sigh, hoping that the deep breath would help to slow her racing heart, even if just a little bit. A small distraction came when her stomach growled, and Mai realized that she had yet to have breakfast.

“I’ll grab you something to eat,” her mother said, answering the question before Mai could even ask it. She stepped out of the room, slipping through the door as quickly as possible, just in case anyone was passing by that shouldn’t be seeing the bride yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the royal bedchambers, Zuko was receiving similar treatment from a group of servants who hovered around him. He and Iroh were chatting casually when a knock came from the door. One of the servants opened it to welcome in the High Sage.

“My Lord,” the High Sage greeted Zuko with a bow, “You wanted to see me?”

“Thank you for coming,” Zuko said, gesturing to a chair beside him while a servant smoothed his hair back into a tight bun, “I wanted to discuss the vows with you.”

“Certainly,” the High Sage replied, “Anything specific you had in mind?”

“It’s more…a question,” Zuko responded, slightly bashful, “How much of the vows are focused on devotion to each other, rather than devotion to the nation?”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve married a sitting Fire Lord,” came the Sage’s reply, “The traditional vows speak of service and loyalty to both the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation – different than a typical wedding, which I’m sure you already expected.”

“Of course,” Zuko said, “Is there any way we could…update those ‘traditional’ vows? I know we agreed to do everything by the book, but…”

“I think that can be arranged,” the Sage smiled at the young leader before him, “After all, Lady Mai will be pledging her commitment to the Fire Nation during her coronation, so perhaps it’s best to avoid any…redundancies.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Zuko smiled back, feeling a bit relieved, “At the end of the day, we’re getting married because we love each other. We’d like that to be the focus of the ceremony.”

“Of course,” the High Sage stood from his seat and bowed once more before exiting the room. Iroh noticed that his nephew seemed calmer now.

“Are you nervous, Zuko?” Iroh asked. Zuko shrugged, then chuckled.

“I mean, yeah,” he replied, “ _Super_ nervous. I just want everything to go well.” Iroh chuckled affectionately in response, patting Zuko’s shoulder gently.

“Don’t worry about anyone else today,” he offered, “This is about you, and Mai, and your promises to one another. Everything else will fall into place.”

“Do you ever get tired of giving such good advice?” Zuko asked playfully, blinking away a tear that had threatened to fall. He then noticed his uncle’s misty eyes, and felt his own watering once more.

“Not anymore, now that you’ve started listening to me,” Iroh joked back, voice growing thick, “Although I don’t look forward to the day that you no longer need my advice.”

“It’s probably safe to say that day will never come,” Zuko assured him. They shared a sincere glance before Iroh wrapped his nephew into a firm hug. The servants stepped away, respectful of the moment.

“I love you, Uncle,” Zuko whispered, the tears finally escaping his eyes. Iroh, who was fully crying by now, simply nodded into his nephew’s shoulder in both acknowledgement and response. When they broke apart, the older man laughed at the large tear stain he left on the shoulder of Zuko’s robes.

“Good thing I haven’t changed yet,” Zuko chuckled, wiping his own eyes. Iroh excused himself, saying that he would return in a little while with some tea for them – they both knew the excuse was flimsy, and that he really just wanted to compose himself again – but neither of them acknowledged this out loud.

A few moments after Iroh had left, Ursa entered the room, Kiyi eagerly trailing her.

“Hey, mom,” Zuko said, not realizing his little sister was with her until she was practically in his lap. He gave the girl a tight hug.

“Why are you crying?” Kiyi asked curiously, brow furrowed.

“I’m happy,” Zuko responded with a smile, “Really, really happy.”

“As you deserve to be,” Ursa said, taking her son’s hand gently in her own, “Before you ask, Mai is doing just fine – she’s got plenty of company. I wanted to spend some time with you, too.”

“Thanks,” Zuko said, patting the top of his mother’s hand with his free one, “I appreciate it.”

“Anything for you, my turtle-duckling,” Ursa scrunched her nose affectionately as she called him by his childhood nickname. Zuko blushed, but kept smiling.

“Hey,” Kiyi scolded, “I thought _I_ was your turtle-duckling.”

“You both are, my dear,” Ursa replied, ruffling her daughter’s hair, “And you always will be.”

* * *

As late afternoon turned to evening, and the ceremony approached rapidly, Mai stood in the center of her room as servants smoothed the fabric of her robes, tucked stray hairs away, and put the finishing touches on her makeup. She was turned towards a mirror, where she could observe herself fully for the first time that day.

Mai’s hair was formed into an elegant style, with one traditional knot at the very crown of her head, and large braids forming into a loose twist at the nape of her neck. Ursa’s comb was nestled precisely among them, and tiny white rose buds poked out of every plait. Her makeup was not as exaggerated as it had been during her feast on Tuesday evening – which by now, felt like it was years ago. Her face was lightly powdered, looking more naturally pale, while her lips and cheeks were tinted a soft red; Mai imagined this is what she would look like during the winter in a colder climate – naturally flushed. Around her neck hung a heavy, but beautiful, ruby necklace, adorned with tiny diamonds and brilliant gold. Her wedding robes were billowing and flowing, woven of fine white silk and trimmed with a striking red. Embroidery decorated every inch of the fabric, but done in matching thread – white on white, red on red – so as not to distract from the graceful way the dress fell on her body. Just as they had on the hanger, the tips of the sleeves tickled the ground and the hem of the dramatic train that would trail behind Mai as she walked. For the first time, she felt truly _royal_.

Mai’s mother and aunt were audibly crying, and the servants simply nodded in approval, their own tears threatening to fall. Mai took a deep breath before giving her reflection one last glance.

“Okay,” she said confidently, “I’m ready.”

* * *

The guests took their seats at Coronation Plaza, among a large crowd of Fire Nation citizens who had arrived to witness the historical event. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki found themselves in the second row – probably would’ve been in the first row, if not for family, Sokka had joked. They all turned their attention to the High Sage, who stood before the large burning torch as a chorus of tsungi horns began to sound triumphantly. He gestured for everyone to rise, and once they were all standing, Zuko entered. He walked calmly down the aisle with shoulders back and head held high. The crowd appeared as a wave on the ocean, everyone bowing just as the Fire Lord passed. As he reached the altar, Zuko bowed reverently to the High Sage, who returned the gesture sincerely. Zuko then took his place beside the Sage, facing the crowd.

The music changed, and everyone turned their attention to the start of the aisle. A palanquin was set down, and one of the servants who had carried it opened the curtain just enough to offer a hand through the crack. Zuko drew in a sharp breath when he saw Mai’s hand emerge to take it.

The moment Mai appeared from behind the curtains seemed to play in slow motion. Zuko tried to take in every single detail of her as the sun illuminated her skin, hair, and robes. He watched in awe as she moved gracefully out of the palanquin and stood tall once she was fully revealed to everyone. The murmurs of adoration among the crowd fell away from his attention as Mai flooded his senses. Here she was, the woman he had always loved, about to meet him at the altar and pledge her life to him. It felt unreal in the only the best ways.

As Mai began to float down the aisle, she locked eyes with Zuko. She felt everything within her relax the second their gazes met, and knew that she was exactly where she was always meant to be. It took everything in her not to break into a sprint and leap into his arms – but she did quicken her pace just a touch. It felt simultaneously like miles and mere inches before she was bowing to the High Sage and taking her place before him, facing her betrothed. Once the couple were both standing at the altar, the guests took their seats once more.

“We are here, in the presence of the Fire Nation, and the great spirit Agni, to join these two souls in marriage,” the High Sage began, his voice echoing across the plaza effortlessly. A sniffle beside him drew Sokka’s attention away from the Sage.

“Suki?” he asked quietly, turning to his own betrothed, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Suki whisper-cried in response, “It’s all just…so beautiful.” Sokka let out a quiet chuckle before producing a handkerchief and handing it to her. They turned their attention back to the ceremony.

“Fire Lord Zuko,” the Sage turned to address the young leader, “Today, before your nation and before Agni, do you take Lady Mai as your wife?”

“I do,” Zuko spoke clearly, nodding once.

“Do you promise to care for her – respect her, comfort her, protect her, and love her – through all the trials of life: whether healthy or ill, whether in times of war or times of peace, whether prosperous or penniless, every day until you depart this earth?”

“I promise,” Zuko responded, never once taking his eyes off Mai.

“With this promise, you pledge your unending loyalty and devotion to this woman,” the Sage then turned his attention to Mai, repeating the same vows.

“Lady Mai, today before your nation and before Agni, do you take Fire Lord Zuko as your husband?”

“I do,” Mai fought to keep her voice steady, her nerves and excitement overflowing within her.

“Do you promise to care for him – respect him, comfort him, serve him, and love him – through all the trials of life: whether healthy or ill, whether in times of war or times of peace, whether prosperous or penniless, every day until you depart this earth?”

“I promise,” Mai answered, voice unwavering this time. Zuko’s face relaxed into a smile.

“With this promise, you pledge your unending loyalty and devotion to this man,” the Sage nodded, “I invite you now to join hands.” The couple took a step towards each other, and Zuko tenderly took Mai’s trembling hands into his own. He softly squeezed her hands in comfort, and she returned the gesture, smiling nervously at him.

“Agni, we ask for your continued blessing upon this couple,” the High Sage spoke out into the plaza now, “Guide them through their trials and help them uphold this sacred marriage. Bless them with a strong bloodline so they may raise a family and leave their legacy for our nation. Fortify them with the strength needed to lead with wisdom and compassion. Impart in them your insight, your courage, and your will. Watch over their love so it may be nurtured and flourish.

“Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai,” the Sage addressed the couple once again, “By the responsibility gifted to me by this great nation, and Agni himself, I declare you now husband and wife. May you enter every day of this marriage considering the solemn promise you made here today.” The Sage bowed to the couple, who turned from one another and bowed in return.

“Now, the couple will seal their union with a kiss.” The words had barely left the Sage’s mouth before Zuko was enveloping Mai in his arms, kissing her like he’d never get the chance again. Mai gently cradled his jaw in her hands, smiling into their kiss as applause erupted around them. They were finally, _finally_ married.

As they broke apart, another Fire Sage approached, holding a crimson velvet pillow atop which rested the crown of the Fire Lady. The High Sage took it, and presented it to the crowd. Mai faced the crowd before kneeling in front of him. Zuko stepped to the side, beaming brightly.

“Lady Mai,” the Sage began, “In entering into marriage with Fire Lord Zuko, you enter into another lifelong commitment – one to the Fire Nation.” Mai nodded before bowing her head reverently.

“Are you willing to pledge yourself to our nation?” he asked.

“I am,” Mai answered confidently.

“Do you swear to serve your people with steadfast loyalty?”

“I swear.”

“Do you promise to look after the Fire Nation first, making any necessary personal sacrifices to do so?”

“I promise.”

“And do you vow to do everything in your power to ensure harmony and prosperity among our nation?”

“I vow to dutifully serve the Fire Nation and bring forth peace to our people.”

“With this, I crown you Fire Lady,” the High Sage lowered the golden flame onto the bun atop Mai’s head. Once it was in place, Mai rose to her feet among new applause from the crowd. Zuko joined her at her side once more, and when he took her hand, the people bowed before them.

“I present to you all,” the Sage announced, “Fire Lord Zuko, and Fire Lady Mai.”

* * *

If the brunch on Friday morning felt like a festival, the wedding reception on this night felt like a national carnival. The party extended far beyond the palace walls, with fireworks igniting the sky from the second the sun dipped below the horizon. Mai and Zuko were at the center of everyone’s attention, which would typically be to their dismay, but today they were immersed in their own world with each other. In between being congratulated by nobility, visiting diplomats, and many others, their friends were able to steal them away for a few moments.

“So?” Sokka asked with an affectionate clap on Zuko’s shoulder, “How’s it feel to be married?”

“Pretty great,” Zuko replied with a large smile, his arm tightening slightly around Mai’s waist. She smiled lovingly at him, eyes shining brightly.

“This is probably the most I’ve seen Mai smile in…well, ever,” Ty Lee teased lightly, “But it’s wonderful. Everyone’s auras tonight are so…sparkly!” The acrobat clapped excitedly before pulling Mai and Zuko into a crushing hug.

“Thanks for everything, Ty Lee,” Zuko said sincerely once she’d pulled away, “You’ve helped us so much the past few years.”

“Of course,” Ty Lee answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, “Anything for you two! I didn’t even spill the beans on when you _really_ got engaged.” Everyone’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and Ty Lee quickly realized that divulging the fact that there was a secret was almost as bad as revealing the secret itself.

“Oh?” Suki asked expectantly, letting out a small laugh, “When _did_ you two actually get engaged?”

“Well, we’re married now,” Mai sighed, “So I guess it doesn’t really matter, right?”

“As long as this doesn’t get back to the advisors,” Zuko said, “We really don’t need to give them any more reason to think that I’m ‘impulsive’ when it comes to you.” Mai rolled her eyes lightly, then turned to Ty Lee, who looked like she was about to burst. The Fire Lady gave her a shrug and a nod in approval.

“ _Well_ ,” Ty Lee began excitedly, “Zuko and Mai snuck off to Ember Island together two years ago, just a few months after they got back together. He proposed on the beach there at sunset. It was so romantic!”

“You guys have been engaged this _whole time_?” Suki exclaimed in disbelief, then turned to her fellow warrior, “Good on you, Ty Lee. I know it can be hard for you to keep a good secret.”

“Oh, it was _killing me_ ,” the acrobat giggled in response, “But luckily I only had to wait about a year before the ‘official’ engagement – then it was totally normal to be excited for them, because everyone else was, too!”

“Impressive,” Suki answered with a smile.

“Speaking of engagements…” Ty Lee began, looking expectantly at Suki, “When are you gonna tell the rest of the girls?!”

“Tomorrow,” Suki replied, “ _After_ these two are out of the spotlight. Today’s their day.”

“How did you know that was the right time to ask?” Aang said in a quieter voice, pulling Zuko slightly aside.

“I just…knew,” Zuko looked quickly back to Mai before speaking again, “After everything we’ve been through together, it just hit me that – there was nothing standing in the way anymore. No war, no secrets…just us. And our love.” He realized Mai had overheard when she gently squeezed his hand and shot him a warm smile.

“Looking for advice?” Zuko prompted upon seeing Aang’s thoughtful expression. The Avatar’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly before he shot Katara a quick glance. He simply smiled and shrugged.

“I’m happy for you guys,” was all he offered in return before re-joining Katara and the rest of their friends in the main conversation.

* * *

The party continued well into the night, only dwindling when the sky began to pale before the first signs of morning. Zuko and Mai made their way lazily to their bedroom, reveling in the fact that they were finally alone. When the door closed behind them, they both let out a satisfied sigh. Zuko pulled Mai into him by their joined hands, wrapping her in a warm embrace. She hummed against his robes before tilting her head upwards for their lips to meet. They shared a slow, tender kiss, relishing the now seemingly unlimited time they had together. Zuko’s hand gently cupped Mai’s jaw, his thumb lightly stroking her cheek. She smiled into their kiss while her arms tightened around him. Eventually, Zuko’s lips moved from hers to trail tiny kisses along her cheeks and jaw before moving down to her neck. She sighed in approval before starting to fumble with the hems of his robe.

“We have to at least try to be careful with these clothes,” he chuckled, pulling away to help her. Once his outer robes were removed and hung delicately by the wardrobe, Zuko returned to Mai’s side, and began to undo her dress.

“This one is at least easier to get off than that other one,” Zuko said as he moved to slide the sleeves down his wife’s arms. She simply smirked in reply, stepping gingerly out of the fabric as it fell to her feet. Whereas Zuko was still wearing the modest undergarments that his formal robes required – long pants and a tighter tunic – Mai hadn’t been able to wear anything at all under her gown, much to her new husband’s delight. His eyes darkened hungrily when he saw her fully revealed before him, and his lips found her neck once more, this time laying more heated kisses on the skin.

“Shouldn’t we hang up _my_ dress?” Mai breathed out a small laugh before a small moan escaped her lips. After a few more moments of teasing, Zuko broke away from her once more, and Mai bent down to gather the dress from the floor. While she made her way to the wardrobe, Zuko was quick to remove his remaining clothing, tossing them carelessly to the side. Once he was fully undressed, he approached his wife from behind and lifted her into his arms.

“Zuko!” Mai exclaimed with a giggle as he tossed her gently onto their bed. He smirked as he hovered over her, and Mai brought her hands to his face to pull him towards her so their lips could meet once more. Zuko’s hands eagerly wandered her body, caressing her curves at first with gentle reverence, then passionate greed. Tongues and teeth lashed while breathless giggles turned to moans. Soon, Mai was flipping her husband onto his back so she could move on top of him before their hips locked and began to move together. Zuko sat up so he could wrap his arms around her, and hold her close to him, heaving chest to heaving chest. Quickening whines escaped between their sloppy kisses as sweat slickened their skin. Zuko’s fingers dug into his wife’s hips as Mai’s nails sunk into the skin on his back. He moved his lips to the dip where her neck and collarbone meet, gently pulling the flesh between his teeth. She let out a high-pitched moan in response.

“I love you,” Zuko murmured against her skin, knuckles whitening as his grip on her tightened. Mai moaned again as her hips began to move more erratically. She moved her hands back to Zuko’s face, directing him once again to kiss her. She gasped into his mouth when his movements became more forceful, sending her over the edge. She buried her face into his neck, muffling her whines against his skin as he followed her into his own climax. They stayed like this for a few moments after, clinging to each other as they caught their breath. Mai eventually lifted her head from Zuko’s shoulder to kiss him again, urgency replaced by appreciation. One of his hands moved to the nape of her neck, fingers sliding into her updo that had long since started to come undone; the other hand wandered just to the small of her back. Mai’s arms draped lazily over his shoulders, wrists crossing behind his neck. When they finally broke their kiss, Mai let out a satisfied hum. She moved slowly off Zuko’s lap before making her way from the bed to the vanity, where she began to lay hairpins as she removed them from her locks. Zuko removed the crown from his head, letting his hair splay across his face, and then adjusted the pillows behind him so he could lay back. He turned to watch his wife as her hair began to fall gracefully down her bare back and shoulders. Once Mai had removed everything, she set the comb and crown gingerly onto the vanity before shaking her hair to let any stray rose buds fall to the floor. Then, she climbed back into bed beside her husband, nestling herself perfectly into his arms.

“Love you,” Mai mumbled against Zuko’s shoulder, her eyes already fluttering closed. Zuko tenderly swept her bangs aside and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead in response. Sleep found them just as the sun began to rise.


	10. the days after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is definitely more kataang/sukka focused, so heads up to anyone who was here strictly for the maiko. but i had to give all my otps some love :)  
> i really hope you've enjoyed this fic! thank you all so much for your lovely comments and feedback. this story became so much more than i had originally imagined, and i'm so glad that someone out there read it and loved it!

Despite only having gotten a few hours of sleep, Aang was still relatively early to rise the morning after the wedding. He could tell immediately that he was probably one of the only people awake at the time, so he moved quieter than usual, despite already being light on his feet. He slowly moved out from under a sleeping Katara, who only mumbled quietly in her sleep at the shift. He put on a light tunic before venturing out the door.

Aang soon found himself out on a balcony overlooking the city. He basked in the heat of the sun while he admired the sleeping landscape, remnants of last night’s celebration still visible in the form of discarded confetti and the jubilant banners that hung from nearly every wall. He wondered briefly if his own wedding would be a similar spectacle, diplomats and nobility flocking from all corners of the world to witness the event. He put it out of his mind, not wanting to get too ahead of himself. However, he couldn’t help but think about what Zuko had said the night before: “there was nothing standing in the way anymore.”

Sure, he and Katara were still relatively young – Aang was only about to turn 19, but Katara at 20 was already four years beyond her tribe’s traditional marrying age. She assured him that she was in no rush, but he anxiously recalled the numerous young men that had attended every birthday of hers since she was 16, sucking up to Hakoda to ask for his daughter’s hand in marriage.

“Aang,” Hakoda had said to the young avatar, “There’s only one person I’ll give my blessing to when it comes to Katara – whenever you’re ready, all you have to do is ask.” Aang had nodded, knowing that until then, men from all over would keep turning up asking to marry the Chief’s daughter no matter what he said.

The end of the war had not been as simple as defeating Ozai; they all knew that. However, six years later, it seemed that things were starting to become more stable. Nations were rebuilding, diplomatic relationships were being repaired, and it seemed everyone was starting to settle down. Besides the rest of the world, all their closest friends were moving onto the next chapters in life: Mai and Zuko were now married, Sokka and Suki were beginning a family, Toph’s school was becoming a real institution. Maybe now was the time.

Aang took a deep breath as he considered it. It was no question, of _course_ he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Katara; they’d already made that clear to each other. But it still made him nervous to think about asking her _the_ question. Truthfully, he was always a little nervous when it came to Katara; he loved her so much, he just couldn’t help it. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard familiar footsteps approach from behind him.

“Good morning,” Katara’s voice called softly, as she wrapped her arms around Aang’s waist. He turned into her embrace to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Morning,” he replied, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No,” she smiled, resting her face against his chest. Aang rested his chin on the top of her head as he tightened his arms around her. They stood like this for a moment, letting the sun warm their skin.

“What were you thinking about?” Katara asked casually, her voice slightly muffled against the fabric of Aang’s tunic.

“You,” he responded with a smile, “Us.” Satisfied with the answer, Katara didn’t speak any further, rather just hummed happily against him.

“Is anybody else awake yet?” Aang asked, finally breaking the pleasant silence.

“Don’t think so,” Katara replied, lifting her head up to look at him, “But they should be soon, if we still want to leave this afternoon.”

“Is it bad that I don’t want to go back to real life yet?” Aang chuckled, gazing into her eyes. She giggled with him before pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Real life isn’t _so_ bad,” Katara mused.

“I suppose it’s not,” her lover answered, “After all, I’ve got you.” Katara rolled her eyes playfully before kissing him once again.

“Come on,” she said, patting his shoulder before unraveling herself from the embrace, “We can at least start packing.”

“Katara,” Aang stopped her, keeping one hand firmly locked in hers. She looked back at him expectantly.

“I love you,” Aang said, bringing their hands up to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. She came back towards him for one more kiss before leading them back inside toward their room.

* * *

Later in the day, as Sokka was gathering his things, Suki was in his room, helping to organize his bag.

“It’s a miracle you managed to fit all these things in here without folding them,” Suki commented with a laugh.

“Well, I figured if they all fit, why fold them?” Sokka retorted, a chuckle of his own coloring his voice. He stopped to smile fondly at her as she folded a tunic and placed it carefully into his luggage.

“Will you come back to the tribe with me?” he asked without taking his eyes off her. When she looked up in surprise, he continued:

“Just for a little while,” Sokka explained, “Maybe help me get everything prepared for me to come back here?” Suki smiled before nodding.

“I think they’ll survive without me here for a week or two,” Suki quipped, smirking lightly. Sokka joined her by her side to give her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, a hand absentmindedly moving to rest on her lower abdomen. Suki smiled wider at the gesture, placing one of her hands on top of his. She felt Sokka’s other hand land gently against her cheek, turning her towards him and pulling her in for a gentle kiss. As soon as their lips met, a knock on the door broke their spell.

“Aang says we’re ‘yip-yip’ing in an hour,” Toph’s voice came from the other side of the door, “Hop to it so we can say goodbye to the newlyweds.” Sokka planted one more quick kiss against Suki’s lips before returning to his belongings strewn across the floor.

* * *

As Aang and his friends prepared Appa for their departure, so too were the royals packing their caravan for their honeymoon journey. Once all luggage was settled and everyone accounted for, the friends began their goodbyes.

“Thank you guys so much for coming,” Zuko said sincerely, “It meant a lot to us to have you here.”

“Of course,” Aang answered, pulling his friend in for a strong hug, “It meant a lot to be here.”

“We’ll have to get together again soon,” Katara added, embracing Mai before hugging Zuko as well, “I know our lives are changing, but we can’t lose each other in the shuffle.”

“Well, I’m assuming we’ll be together for another wedding sooner rather than later,” Mai joked, giving Sokka and Suki a pointed look. The couple giggled nervously in response.

“Congratulations, you two,” Toph said, “I must admit, I actually had a great time.” The friends all made sure everyone got a hug as they prolonged their farewells.

“Alright, now go,” Suki finally insisted, pushing Mai and Zuko towards their carriage, “After everything that happened this week, you two _deserve_ some time off to relax.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure she’s relaxed,” Zuko said suggestively, earning an immature giggle from his friends and an eye-roll from his wife.

“You’re on thin ice, dear _husband_ ,” Mai teased, failing to hide her smile. The two said one final goodbye before boarding their carriage, and waving until their friends were out of sight.

“All aboard,” Aang called cheerfully as he hopped effortlessly onto Appa. His friends followed, and once they were all settled into the saddle, the bison took off into the clouds.

* * *

A few days later, after taking the ‘scenic’ route and spending a night at the Beifong Metalbending Academy, Appa landed in a fresh layer of snow on the shores of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda and a small group of people were waiting eagerly to greet them.

“Suki,” Hakoda called as he watched everyone disembark, “What a lovely surprise! I didn’t know you’d be visiting.” As Suki and Sokka approached hand-in-hand, Hakoda clapped his son on the back before pulling Suki in for a hug.

“It’s a special occasion,” Sokka smiled. Upon seeing his father’s raised eyebrows, he continued:

“We’ll explain inside.” The four friends followed the chief into his home, gathering eagerly around the fire. Once everyone else had stopped by to say hello, Gran-Gran served up a hearty lunch, being sure to have something vegetarian ready for Aang. She and Pakku took a seat beside Hakoda and Malina, who were already looking expectantly at Sokka.

“So?” Hakoda prompted, “What’s this ‘special occasion’?”

“Well…” Sokka hesitated, looking to Suki, “What should we tell them first?”

“Probably what they’re expecting to hear,” she responded softly. He nodded.

“We’re engaged,” Sokka smiled. The family cheered, Hakoda standing up to hug his son once more.

“Congratulations,” Hakoda said with a beaming smile, “I had a feeling one of my kids was gonna come back betrothed, just wasn’t sure which one.” He gave Katara and Aang a sly look before turning his attention back to his eldest.

“There’s more,” Sokka said, his voice faltering under his own nerves, “And I only hope that you take this news just as well.” Everyone stared in confusion, a sudden heavy silence falling over the room. Sokka turned to Suki, and they shared a nervous look before turning back towards everyone else.

“And…” Suki started anxiously, her voice softer than usual, “I’m…pregnant.” The four young friends stared expectantly at their elders, waiting for their reaction. After a beat, Hakoda let out a chuckle of disbelief.

“You’re having a baby?” he asked, and Sokka was both relieved and shocked to see that his father’s expression wasn’t one of fury or disappointment, but awe. He could swear he saw tears in the man’s eyes.

“You’re not mad?” Sokka asked tentatively, studying his father carefully. The older man shook his head rapidly, pulling him in for another intense hug. He heartily clapped his son on the back.

“Why would I be mad?” he laughed, wiping away a tear, “This is…amazing. I’m gonna be a grandpa.” The room seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief before an air of celebration settled once again.

“My goodness,” Kanna commented with a smile, “I always felt you kids had grown up impossibly fast, but now? I’m going to be a _great_ Gran-Gran? Spirits.” Pakku chuckled as he weaved an arm around her.

“Welcome to the tribe,” Malina gushed to Suki, who simply accepted it with a smile. She and Sokka would discuss with his family their plans another day. For now, they were happy to celebrate together. Hakoda retrieved a dusty-looking bottle from the back of a cabinet and brought it back to the group.

“I haven’t broken this out since the day you were born,” he explained, looking to his daughter, “But I think now is as good a time as any.” He began to pour the clear liquid into several glasses, passing them around to everyone.

“I haven’t had a bottle of this in _years_ ,” Pakku marveled as he swirled the contents of his glass with admiration.

“What is it?” Aang asked with a hesitant smile.

“Glacier-purified vodka,” Hakoda announced as he raised his glass, “Perfect for celebrating once-in-a-lifetime events.”

“You think you’re only going to have one grandchild in your lifetime?” Malina asked with a giggle.

“Well, hopefully not,” Hakoda joked back, “But this one’s the first, after all. A toast.” Everyone else raised their glasses in return.

“To new life,” Hakoda said, with the group echoing him before they all took a sip. Suki giggled as she watched Sokka, Katara, and Aang’s reaction to the liquor as it made its way down their throats.

“It’s better than the fire whisky,” Katara commented through her grimace. Sokka nodded in agreement.

“Less…burn-y,” he added, happily taking another sip. Aang nodded to that statement, but set his glass before him anyway without taking a second swig.

The group continued their chatter around the fire, Sokka and Suki receiving lots of advice on babies from Gran-Gran and Hakoda, which then turned into adorably embarrassing stories about a baby Sokka. Eventually, as the moon rose higher into the sky, the group began to dwindle, with Pakku and Kanna retiring first, and Hakoda and Malina not far behind.

“I’m proud of you, son,” Hakoda said as he gave Sokka one last embrace, “And so happy for you. Both of you.” He hugged Suki tightly before joining his wife to leave.

“That went _so_ much better than I was expecting it to,” Sokka sighed in relief once it was just the four of them again. Katara laughed lightly.

“What did I tell you? We’re not kids anymore,” she reminded her brother affectionately. He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

“As much as I hate admitting this,” he quipped, “I guess you’re right.” Katara stuck her tongue out at him triumphantly, and Aang watched her in amusement. He smiled fondly at her as she and her brother continued their lighthearted banter.

“Aang?” his name being called broke the young avatar out of his trance. He blinked and realized that Katara was now looking at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized sheepishly, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you want to go to bed,” Katara repeated, giggling softly. Aang replied with a soft kiss to her temple.

“I am pretty tired,” he said with an indifferent shrug. Katara took that as a ‘yes’, and started to stand up. Suddenly, Aang was on his feet before her, offering a helping hand as soon as he saw her move.

“Thanks, sweetie,” she smiled at him, taking his outstretched hand. Once she was on her feet, she laced her fingers into his.

“Goodnight,” she called to Sokka and Suki, “Love you guys.”

“Love you,” Sokka called back as the couple crossed the threshold. He sighed happily, snaking an arm around Suki’s waist. They snuggled by the fire for a moment before Suki yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

“We can go to bed too, if you want,” Sokka offered softly, stifling a yawn of his own. Suki shook her head gently.

“No,” she mused, “I wanna sit here for a little while longer. It’s warm.” Sokka chuckled quietly before leaning his head on top of hers. They sat for another few minutes before Suki suddenly shot up.

“What?” Sokka asked, concerned, “What is it?”

“Give me your hand,” Suki said excitedly, already grabbing him by the wrist. Before he could ask any other questions, she was resting his palm over her abdomen.

“Just wait,” she whispered, holding his hand there. After a few seconds, Sokka felt it. The tiniest flutter tickled his palm from below his betrothed’s skin.

“Is that…?” he asked, meeting Suki’s eyes with awe. She nodded excitedly, placing her free hand on top of his. The movement came again, a bit stronger this time.

“Hey, little one,” Suki whispered through her beaming smile, staring down at her stomach, “It’s nice to meet you.” In that moment, as he watched his future wife smile fondly on the growing life she carried inside her, Sokka knew that everything was going to be okay. More than okay, actually; it was going to be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all, folks. there will definitely be some fics in the future about Sukka parenting adventures, and always more Maiko to come. thanks again for reading!


End file.
